Heart Betrayed
by AkuriAtsuki
Summary: Je sais que j'ai été stupide de le croire mais l'amour m'a rendu aveugle et maintenant, a cause de lui j'ai tout perdu. Il ne me restait aucun espoir. Je pensait mourrir ce soir la mais tu m'as sauvé. Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier. Je n'ai plus rien. Je ne suis plus rien. Tu auras beau m'aider je ne ferai que sombrer. Il m'a trahit, tu m'as souris. Naruto/? Naruto/Sasuke
1. Prologue

Et me voila de retour après 1 an d'absence. Je vous épargnes les détails comme je suis maintenant de retour parmi vous!

Donc, me voici avec un autre histoire en attendant que je me remettre a l'ordre avec The way we were que je n'ai pas abandonner. Ni les autres d'ailleurs.

Ce n'est qu'un prologue et c'est bien cour je le sais bien. Mais plus il y a des reviews et plus je posterai la suite plus vite J

Bref je vous laisse a la lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Si il avait su ce jour la que sa vie allait ce terminer ainsi, il n'aurais sans doute pas plongé son regard dans le siens au moment ou il est entrer au refuge. Des yeux aussi noir qu'un abysse. Il s'était fait berner par cette jolie prison doré.

Des larmes qu'il avait tenté de garder en vint s'échappa des ses yeux maintenant rougit par l'émotion. Étais-ce vraiment la fin pour lui. Tout ce sang coulant autour de lui, de ses bras mutiler, endoloris.

Les rues déserte lui donnait l'impression d'être seul au onde. Un sentiment de solitude et d'angoisse lui monta a la gorge et lui donna la nausée. Il se retint a un viens lampadaire et vomi sur cette asphalte bossé et sale.

Une fois son estomac vide, il patienta un moment avant de reprendre sa route péniblement. Un pas fébrile après l'autre., il ne parvint qu'a rejoindre la borne fontaine juste a coté avant de s'effondrer lamentablement sur le sol froid. La douleur était insupportable

De ses yeux coulent désormais deux rivières aux torrents agité. Sa respiration commença a ce faire difficile.

Le pire dans tout ca, c'est qu'il n'existe aucun remède pour permettre a ce si jeune homme d'oublier sa douleur et son amertume face a ce qu'il a essayer de sauver. Bien sur, peu de gens comprenne cette souffrance, certains même pense qu'il l'aura sans doute mérité. Mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'on pouvait voir, c'était un spectacle d'agonie.

Ses cheveux, qui autrefois étaient d'un blond de blé, n'étais désormais plus qu'a tas de coton sal et emmêler. Ses yeux aussi pur que le lagon prenait une teinte terne, sombre et vide.

Il ne voulait plus se battre. Il avait trop essayer de garder la tête en dehors de cette marée d'eau qui l'engouffrais jours après jours. Son sang coulait toujours dans la rue principale de sa ville natale. Sentant le froid s'infiltrer sous ses maigre vêtement, il se mit a grelotter violemment, ce qui lui fit ressentir encore plus de douleur encore. Son beau visage d'ange était maquiller de bleus et de mauve foncé, du a de coups violents et cruel.

Son cœur qui battait fort sous ses effort de fuir ce monstre, ralentis. Il baissait les bras. Il se laissait tranquillement partir, heureux de ne plus jamais revoir cette peau diaphane, son sourire calculateur et ses cheveux noir comme la nuit.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit dans un soupir, attendant que la mort ne vienne le chercher.

Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il pensant enfin en finir, qu'une main de fit secourable. Un jeune homme lui sauva le vie, ne sachant pas quelle passé il traine derrière lui.

Et Naruto n'aurais jamais souhaiter ouvrir les yeux afin de tombé dans les siens...

* * *

><p>court, mais qu'en avez vous penser. Cela mérite-t-il une suite?<p> 


	2. Te sauver!

Voici donc le chapitre deux de cette histoire.

Aucun des personnages n'est a moi mais l'histoire m'appartiens J

Je n'abandonne pas mes fics en cour mais je suis en pleine réécriture pour certaines. Alors ca prendra surement un petit bout de temps. Je posterai cette fic en attendant. Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes restantes, je fais de mon mieux.

Bonne lecture a tous!

* * *

><p>Le soleil allait bientôt se lever et laissait filtrer une teinte bleu claire a travers la vitre ou le jeune Naruto dormait paisiblement. Sa respiration était un peu rapide mais le jeune homme qui lui avait porter secours trouvait qui prenait du mieux depuis deux jour. Le blond c'était réveiller par moment et le sauveur avait pu le nourrir et de réhydrater même s`il était encore dans un état comateux et pas en états de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.<p>

Le brun avait fait venir le médecin de sa famille afin qu'il puisse l'examiner et les rapports du docteur laissait l'hôte sans voix.

Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu être aussi mauvais avec lui? Le blond qui dormais dans son lit avait tout d'un ange alors il ne pouvais pas croire qu'une personne malintentionné ai pu causer tant de blessure sur son corps. Et c'était sans compter les souffrances mentales qu'il devra surmonter.

Le samaritain se demanda comment il allait faire pour le sauver complètement. Il ignorait même s'il le blesser voulait être sauver. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait, c'étais qu'il ne voulais le laisser a son sort. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il se devais d'intervenir et d'aider le jeune homme.

Il sorti de la pièce, voulant laisser le patient se reposer. Il étais sur le point de ce faire un thé lorsqu'il entendit frapper a ca porte.

Celui-ci alla ouvrir .

Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il vit sa mère sur le pas de sa porte.

-Maman! Je suis content que tu sois la.

-J'étais dans le coin alors je suis passée. Comment va tu mon chéri?

-Je vais bien. Entre.

Ils allèrent tout les deux dans le salon. Le brun alla cherche a boire pour sa mère et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. La discutions allait bon train, seulement, comme il n'avais toujours pas dit pour son nouveau pensionnaire, il ne savait pas du tout comment l'annoncer. Le jeune homme regardais sa tasse depuis deux bonnes minutes alors sa mère mis fin a son silence.

-Sasuke, je sais que tu as quelques chose a me dire.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire de malice. Depuis le départ de son fils ainé il y a 10 ans, Mikoto s'était beaucoup rapprocher de son deuxième fils.

Sasuke prit son temps avant de lui déclarer:

-Et bien , il se trouve qu' alors que je revenait du boulot , deux jours plus tôt, j'ai secouru un jeune homme en piteux était et je l'ai ramener.

Mikoto ouvris grand les yeux. Elle savait son fils gentil, mais pas au point de ramener un inconnu, même blesser, chez lui.

-Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu tout simplement pas amener a l'hôpital?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit. Je me suis dit que, vu son état, il serait mieux dans un endroit plus intime qu'avec des gens qui lui poserais milles et une question.

La brune hocha la tète en avouant que son fils avait un peu raison.

-Je peux le voir?

-Il dort pour l'instant.

Puis, Mikoto remarque que Sasuke n'avait pas l'aire dans son assiette. Il avait des cernes foncés sous les yeux et il avait un teint encore plus blafard que d'habitude. Elle qui connaissait très bien Sasuke, elle savait pertinemment que, pour son fils, le physique comptait beaucoup.

-Tu sais, mon chéri, tu as l'air épuiser. Vas te reposer. Je veillerai sur vous deux.

-Le problème, c'est qu'il dors dans mon lit. Et le canapé est trop petit pour que j'y dorme.

-Comment tu as fais pendant les deux jours? Demanda t-elle.

-J'ai dormi par terre, dit-il simplement.

Mikoto eut un petit rire. Son fil avait toujours été quelque de très peu enclin a laisser quelqu'un prendre de son confort. Elle reconnait qu'elle ignorait que son fils avait un coté secourable, lui qui était si renfermé depuis la disparition de son frère ainé.

Elle sorti un jeu de clé de son sac a main et les tendis a son fils.

-Tiens, va chez moi, je vais veiller sur ton protéger. Tu dois te reposer aussi. Tu dois aussi aller travailler demain et je suis prête a t'aider.

Elle vit son fils hésiter mais Sasuke savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne pourrais pas toujours être a ses cotés bien qu'il était très curieux quant a savoir qui il est et pourquoi il se trouvais dans cette situation.

Il avait plein de questions dans sa tête mais tant que l'inconnu restait endormi, il n'aurais jamais les réponses. Alors il prit les clés des main de sa mère et la remercia chaleureusement. Il parti après avoir pris quelques effets et se promit d'appeler sa mère des le matin afin de prendre des nouvelles du malade.

Étant le vice président d'une grande compagnie en pleine expansion, il se devait d'être présent auprès de son père lors de grande réunions avec des investisseurs.

Sasuke se rendit donc dans la deuxième demeure familial. Il y était très peu souvent aller. C'était plus un havre de paix pour sa mère. Perdu dans le foret, la maison offrait un calme et une fraicheur a couper le souffle. Le brun se dit même qu'il aurait peut-être du y amener le blond afin qu'il puisse mieux se reposer.

Sasuke repensa alors au moment ou il lui a sauver la vie.

***flash back 3 jours plus tôt***

Sasuke claqua la porte du bureau de son père. Encore une énième dispute. Sasuke, depuis quelques année, n'arrivait plus a s'entendre avec son père. Il avait nommé son fils vice président a défaut de nommé son frère. Itachi, plus jeune, était déséquilibré mais son père avait toujours vu en lui un excellent visionnaire. Lorsque son frère disparu, il n'avait d'autre choix que de miser sur le dernier. Seulement, Sasuke avait beau faire tout les efforts possibles afin de lui plaire, il voulait toujours qu'il dépasse l'intelligence de son frère.

Il sorti rapidement de l'immeuble luxueux et se mit a marcher dans la rue bondé de monde. Il savait déjà ou il se dirigeait. Vers le seul endroit ou il se sentait bien.

La bibliothèque publique était seulement a quelques minutes de son travaille et il y aimait le calme qui y régnait. Il se trouva vite un livre de fantaisie et s'installa sur un des nombreux fauteuils qui se trouvais dans la pièce et se mit a lire.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut terminer le livre qu'il se sentis enfin apaiser. Il décida de rentrer chez lui a pied, comme il habitait tout près, l'air frais lui ferais plus grand bien. Aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi et la fin de semaine était la bien venu.

Sasuke avait toujours été un solitaire. Une fois sa majorité, il décida de s'acheter un petit condo juste a lui afin d'avoir son intimité. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais il aimait la tranquillité. Malgré ca richesse, les meuble de ca maison était standard et fonctionnelle.

Ce n'est qu'a quelque pas de chez lui qu'il fut sorti de ses penser par un long râle suivit d'un bruit sourd. De l'autre coté de la rue un jeune homme venait de tombé. Sasuke cru d'abord qu'il avait eut un malaise. Seulement, lorsqu'il vit son visage ensanglanté il du réprimer un haut le cœur. Cela allait laisser des marque a coup sur.

Il savait que le jeune homme avait besoin de soin alors il voulu l'emmener au urgence. Seulement, quelque chose l'en empêcha, et au lieu de ca, il l'emmena directement chez lui.

Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras, et sans défaire son regard du visage du petit blond qui semblait lutter, il se mit a marcher très rapidement. Lorsqu'il pénétra chez lui, il le posa sur le canapé et composa directement le numéro du docteur.

-Bonjours Kabuto, je sais qu'il est très tard mais j'ai emmener une personne blesser chez moi et j'aurais besoin de votre aide.

Kabuto était son médecin depuis 5 an maintenant et il lui avait toujours fait confiance. C'était un homme bon et qui avait a cœur de soigner les gens.

-Dans quel état?

-Je dirais assez critique.

-Bien, j'arrive tout de suite. Assurer-vous de lui offrir assez de confort et commencer a lui nettoyer les plaie.

-Parfait.

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Il alla chercher une serviette humide en un bol d'eau propre et se mis doucement a lui nettoyer le visage.

En enlevant le sang sécher sur ses joue, il put percevoir de fines coupures horizontale qui saignait encore un peu. Trois sur chacune des joues. Sasuke grimaça en s'imagina la douleur que cela du causer.

Pui, il s'en suivit du cou. Il y avait un bleu et du sang sécher.

Le brun retira astucieusement le chandail déchirer du blond pour constater plus de blessures sensiblement faite par un petit couteau. Le maitre des lieu de demanda s'il n'était pas plus prudent d'appeler la police. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage que le médecin pénétra dans l'appartement de Sasuke.

-Bon, le voila. Oh! C'est vrai qu'il est dans un sal était.

-Je me demande si ca ne serais pas mieux de l'emmener a l'hôpital?

Kabuto réfléchit un moment avant de déclarer:

-Tu sais, si tu l'emmener a l'hôpital plein de gens se poseront des question et il sera examiner de haut en bas et n'aura aucune intimité. Tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer, peut-être veux-tu garde pour lui ce qui sait passer6

Il parlait tout en s'affairant sur le patient. Il continua sur sa lancé:

-Ici, je crois qu'il sera mieux et lorsqu'il se réveillera on lui demandera ce qu'il veux faire... Oh, ce n'est vraiment pas joli...

Il avait nettoyer une plaie assez large dont le sang coulait toujours.

-C'est tout récent, quelques minutes a peines.

-Tu veux dire..?

-Que le malade qui lui a fait sa était surement encore dans les parage lorsque tu l'a ramener.

-Merde alors!

-Tu as peur?

-Non, pas tellement. Tu sais bien me défendre et je demanderai a Kakashi de passer et faire le tour histoire de voir s'il découvre quelque chose.

-Tu devrais l'appeler tout de suite. Je m'occupe de lui.

Sasuke parti un peu plus loin afin d'appeler un ami de son père qui travailler pour son propre compte. Il était détective et garde du corps. En gros, il faisait de l'excellent travail. Une fois que ce fut fait, il retourna voir le médecin et le regarde faire ses sutures.

-Il aura beaucoup de cicatrices, fit Kabuto.

Grimace Sasuke.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te laisser une pommade et tu pourra lui en mettre pour que les cicatrice sois plus jolie. Bon passons au bas. Tu m'aide?

Sasuke et Kabuto lui retireraient le pantalon qui collait sur la peau du blond a cause du sang sécher. Ils furent surpris que le jeune homme ne porte pas de boxer mais aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire la dessus. Rapidement, le brun fit le tour des poche du petit blond dans l'espoir de trouver une carte qui pourrais l'identifier mais ne trouva rien.

Sasuke nettoyait les plaies tandis que Kabuto les suturait. En sommes, les blessures était petites mais il y en avait beaucoup et partout. Puis, Kabuto remarqua un liquide blanchâtre entre lui cuisse.

-Merde!

-Quoi?

-Ce petit a été violer...

Il écarta doucement les jambes et vis avec horreur que l'anus du blond était déchirer.

-Te sens tu capable de le soigné?

-Bien sur, pour qui me prend tu?

Il prit une grande inspiration et commencer un inspection plus profonde et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il constate qui n'y avait rien d'autre. Il pris donc sois de désinfecter et de suturer correctement.

-Voila qui devrais faire l'affaire.

Le corps du blond avait été nettoyer et soigner de haut en bas. Il ne restais plus qu'a lui trouver des vêtement. Sasuke alla fouiller dans ses affaire et, avec Kabuto, l'habilla avec précaution. Puis, il décida de l'installer dans son lit.

-Tu lui donne quel âge, demanda Sasuke au médecin.

-Pas plus de 18 ans, ca c'est sur.

Ils restèrent la a le regarder puis le médecin toussota.

-Bon, voici quelque cachets pour la douleur, un désinfectant au cas ou et des bande de rechange. Je reviendrai demain matin et j'apporterais plus de chose, pour l'instant c'est tout ce que j'ai.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et, avant de partir, il dit a Sasuke:

-Merci de m'avoir appeler!

Sasuke eut un petit sourire.

-Je n'aurais appeler personne d'autre.

Après un dernier regard, Kabuto parti et des que Sasuke eut fermer la porte le lâcha un long soupire et il se demanda dans quoi il s'était embarquer. Il pris ensuite la direction ou les vêtements du blesser trainait toujours par terre. Comme il ne servait plus a rien, Sasuke décida de les jeter. Il remarque aussi que du sang avait tacher son tapis. Sasuke se demanda soudainement comment il allait les jeter. Il fut soudainement souper de ses penser par des coup sur sa porte.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et alla ouvrir...

* * *

><p>Voila! Je tiens a préciser que le flash back a été couper un deux. Je ne pensait pas le faire aussi long mais bon. Il y aura plus de détail sur Naruto dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimer.<p> 


	3. Te regarder

Salut à vous tous, suite à un problème de connexion, je suis de retour pour continuer cette fanfiction ainsi que celle qui sont en suspens pour le moment.

Je précise aussi que je n'ai aucune formation médical. Les informations que je détient son maigre mais comme c'est une fiction, il me plait donc d'y mettre tout ce dont j'ai envie pour la bonne continuité de l'histoire.

Les chapitres avancent bien mais je compte mettre un chapitre par mois, plus si tout vas bien.

Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes restante, je fais de mon mieux.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Après un dernier regard, Kabuto parti et dès que Sasuke eut fermé la porte. Le propriétaire des lieux lâcha un long soupire et il se demanda dans quoi il s'était embarqué? Il prit ensuite la direction ou les vêtements du blessé trainaient toujours par terre. Comme il ne servait plus a rien, Sasuke décida de les jeter. Il remarque aussi que du sang avait taché son tapis. Sasuke se demanda soudainement comment il allait les jeter sans alerter quelqu'un le voyais prendre le chemin des ordures avec des vêtements et un tapis plein de sang. Il ne voulait alerter personne. Il fut soudainement coupé de ses pensées par des coups sur sa porte.<p>

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et alla ouvrir.

Kakashi se tenait sur le pas de la porte avec son aire endormi de tout les jours. L'homme entra dans la pièce comme s'il était un habituer des lieux. Un silence pesant planait sur les deux homme qui se regardais longuement avant que Sasuke ne prenne la parole.

-Si je t'ai fais venir à cette heure si tardive, c'est pour une urgence.

-Vous ne semblez pas en danger pourtant.

Kakashi était le garde du corps personnelle de Sasuke. Son père, ayant peur de perdre son second fils, lui avait demander de veiller a ce que celui-ci ne soit jamais indisposer que quelque façon que ce soit.

Sasuke regarda de haut en bas le nouveau venu. Il abordait toujours une tenu décontracté. Pour cet homme, pas question de ce battre en costume chic. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait que 30 ans, il avait une chevelure blonde qui tirait un peu sur le gris. Ses yeux brun, presque noir, était toujours blasé. Mais, Sasuke savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparence. Il savait que Kakashi était un très bon combattant et qu'il avait une grande intelligence.

Sasuke demanda à Kakashi de le suivre et alla lui montrer le blesser qui dormait dans son lit.

-Qui est-ce?

-Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai découvert il y a quelques heures et il n'avait pas de papiers d'identité.

-Son état?

-Selon Kabuto, son état est stable pour le moment.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi?

-Ce que j'attend de vous c'est de trouver qui il est et qui lui a fais ca.

J'ai peur que la personne qui s'en ait prit a lui soit toujours dans les parages et cherche a terminer ce qu'il a commencé.

-Vous ne savez rien de lui. Peut-être a-t-il fais quelque chose de grave!

Sasuke regarda le visage de l'inconnu et tarda avant de lui répondre.

-Peu importe ce qu'il a fait, personne ne mérite d'être ainsi laisser pour mort. Il doit bien compter pour quelqu'un. Et puis, je n'airais jamais la conscience tranquille si je le laissais mourir.

Puis il garda le silence. Kakashi resta surpris. Jamais en 4 ans de service, Sasuke lui avait paru aussi sensible a quelqu'un. Il qui avait toujours été si renfermer et colérique. Il eut un petit sourire et se retourna afin de débuter son nouveau travail qui lui promettait d'être long et pénible. Avant que le garde du corps atteigne la porte, le brun ajouta ceci:

-Veuillez faire disparaitre le tapis et les vêtements souiller de sang. Je compte sur votre discrétion bien sur.

Kakashi n'eut même pas besoin de répondre.

Lorsque Sasuke le vit partir, il poussa un soupir. Le brun n'arrivait pas a comprendre ce qui lui avait prit d'amener ce jeune inconnu chez lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait subit ca, s'il le méritait ou bien, si Sasuke allait être embarqué dans une histoire sordide.

Après c'est assurer que le petit blond ne manquait de rien, Sasuke prit des couvertures et alla les disposer dans le salon. Comme son canapé était plutôt petit, il décida de dormir par terre. Malgré la dureté du sol, la sauveur s'endormit aussitôt, le plongeant dans un sommeille sans rêves.

Sasuke se leva le lendemain matin dans la confusion. Il lui fallu bien quelques minutes pour se rappeler pourquoi il était couché par terre.

Lorsque ca lui revint, il se leva précipitamment afin d'aller voir si l'autre s'était réveillé.

Il fut déçu de constater que le blond n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il sera bientôt 7 heures. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro du médecin. Celui-ci arriverait dans une demi heure seulement. Sasuke alla donc se doucher afin de retirer le sang séché qui était rester sur lui. Une fois qu'il fut apprêter, le jeune homme alla ouvrir au médecin qui arrivait.

Kabuto se dirigea immédiatement vers le blesser.

-C'est-il passé quelque chose cette nuit?

-Je n'ai rien entendu.

-Pas étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas réveiller encore. Avec tout le sang qu'il à perdu.

-Ne devrions-nous pas lui faire une transfusion de sang?

-Il en a perdu beaucoup mais pas assez pour ca. Son corps se rétablit bien. Il va se réveille et c'est la qu'on verra vraiment les effets de sa perte de sang. Ca lui prendra au moins une semaine pour récupérer.

-Je vous fais confiance, mais tu ne vas pas de faire viré pour prendre le matériel de l'hôpital.

-Non, le chef de l'hôpital a confiance en moi. Et puis, j'avais déjà tout ca chez moi. Tu sais bien que je soigne des patient a domicile aussi. J'en parlerai a Shizune aujourd'hui afin de pouvoir le prendre officiellement comme patient. Comme ca, j'aurai des visites plus régulière et pas seulement dans mes temps libres.

-Ne risque-t-elle pas de poser des questions?

-Oui, et elle voudra sans doute venir le voir, mais je sais aussi qu'elle est discrète et autorisera son transfert. Il pourra rester ici tant qu'elle le jugera en sécurité.

-Je vais te faire confiance alors.

-J'en suis heureux.

Kabuto sorti son matériel et les installa rapidement. Il mis une perfusion enfin de pouvoir nourrir, hydrater le jeune homme et envoyer des antibiotiques.

-Voila! Je dois te laisser car mon service commence dans une demi heure. Tiens moi au courant et appelle moi s'il se réveille. Mais ca devrai aller. Je sens qu'il va se réveiller d'ici demain au plus tard.

-Bien, merci pour tout.

-Y'a pas de quoi.

Kabuto parti rapidement et Sasuke alla a la cuisine. Il se prépara distraitement un petit déjeuner qu'il avala sans grand appétit. Il ne faisait qu'a penser a la douceur de son visage et a ses cheveux couleur de blé. Il semblait si innocent. Comment pouvait-on faire du mal a quelqu'un comme lui.

La journée de samedi s'étira longuement et Sasuke commença a travailler. Bien qu'il aurait préféré rester au chevet du blessé, il ne voulais pas négliger ses responsabilité. Il voulais surtout faire la fierté de son père. Néanmoins, il alla vérifier toute les heures dans la chambre pour s'assurer du bien être de son pensionnaire.

Vers 18 heures, il reçu un coup de fils de Kabuto qui lui disait que le blessé qui se trouvait dans le lit de Sasuke était désormais son patient et qu'il pourrais le garder chez lui s'il ramenait constamment des rapports sur son évolution de santé. Comme le petit blond ne c'étant toujours pas réveiller, le médecin de prit pas la peine de passer mais dit qu'il viendrai a la première heure le lendemain matin.

Le dimanche matin, ce fut des coups frappés a la porte qui sorti Sasuke du sommeille. Il alla ouvrir la porte a Kabuto qui entra en trombe dans l'appartement.

-C'est-il réveiller?

-Lui je ne sais pas mais moi je viens juste de sortir de mon si charmant et douillet lit.

-Ne me dit pas que tu regrette déjà de lui avoir sauver la vie, s'indigna le médecin.

-Non, la seul chose que je regrette c'est le confort de mon lit.

-Avec tout l'argent que tu as, tu pourrais t'en acheter un deuxième.

Sasuke grimaça. Bien qu'il avait beaucoup d'argent, celui-ci n'aimait pas dépenser son argent pour des choses qu'il avait déjà.

-Et que ferais-je d'un deuxième lit dès que j'aurai retrouver le confort du mien?

Kabuto leva les yeux au ciel avec un grand sourire pendant qu'il s'affairais a regarder les coupures d'un peu plus près.

-A priori, ses blessures ne son pas infectés mais il va falloir observer cela jusqu'a guérison complète. Il est évident que cela a été fait minutieusement par quelqu'un qui voulais le faire souffrir.

-Gardera-t-il des cicatrices?

Kabuto mis un moment avant de répondre.

-Certaines disparaitrons. Mais d'autres, comme les coupures sur ses joues, resterons gravées sur son visage à jamais.

Sasuke garda le silence et laissa le médecin s'occuper de son patient. Il alla dans la cuisine car son estomac criait famine. Il avait presque terminer de manger lorsque le médecin l'appela.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, son regard plongea dans un océan douloureux. Il resta quelques instant à le regarder ainsi, ce croyant seuls au monde. Puis, tout d'un coup, le blond se mit a paniquer. Il se débattit et il fallu que le médecin ajoute une solution calmante à son soluté afin qu'il se calme.

Une fois que le blond fut endormi, Sasuke s'assit sur le lit et prit sa tête entre les main.

-Sasuke...

-Je sais, c'est normal avec ce qu'il vient de subir. Il ne sais plus ou il en est...

Mais au plus profond de lui même, il se senti un peu blesser. Il avait espérer un sourire ou même rien du tout. Il ne s'attendait pas a ca.

-Ca va prendre du temps, Sasuke. Je serai la. Je t'aiderai. Tu ne dois pas le prendre personnelle. En plus, il c'est réveiller de lui-même. C'est bon signe. La dose que je lui ai donné le fera dormir jusqu'a demain matin alors tu n'auras pas de soucis à te faire cette nuit. Je passerai chaque matin pour voir s'il va mieux. Tu devrai aller te reposer, tu as une mine affreuse.

Sasuke acquiesça a alla dans le salon afin de se changes les idée. Il prit quelques documents et travailla toute la mâtiné. Vers 11 heures, Kabuto s'en alla, laissant quelques directive a Sasuke.

Il retourna dans le salon ou il tentait de replonger dans ses documents mais ce fut sans succès. Les yeux d'un bleu pacifique le hantait.

Il étais sur le point de ce faire un thé lorsqu''il entendit frapper a ca porte.

***Fin du flash back***

Des que Sasuke eut terminer de s'installer, il reçu un appelle sur son portable. Il répondit rapidement après avoir regarder qui l'appelait.

-Bonsoir père.

-Bonsoir fils. Aurais-tu oublier quelque chose?

Sasuke fouilla dans sa mémoire et soudain, il se rappela de ca dispute avec son père le vendredi. Il tenta de se reprendre avec ceci:

- Oui et non. J'ai travailler dessus tout la fin de semaine afin que tout sois près pour demain.

-Tu sais très bien que je veux toujours voir ton travail avant une représentation.

-Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance.

-En effet.

Ceci eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Il voulais tant que son père le reconnaisse enfin et cesse de voir en lui son frère disparu. Il ne sera jamais lui. Et, au fond, c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

-Je promet d'arriver une heure d'avance au bureau afin de régler certaines choses.

-Je n'en attend pas moins, fils. Ne sois pas en retard.

Il raccrocha, ne laissant pas a Sasuke le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il appela sa mère ensuite pour s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux et fut ravi de voir que sa mère prenais sois du blesser. Il appela ensuite Kabuto afin de lui informer que demain c'est sa mère qui l'attendra.

Il alla ensuite se coucher afin d'être en forme pour sa prestation pour le lendemain. Il présentait que cela allait être une dure journée. Surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas a s'enlever le visage du garçon blond de sa tête.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus (es).<p>

Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés ou même des conseils pour m'améliorer.

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine!


	4. Te revoir

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je tient d'abord à m'excuser de tout ce temps de retard. J'ai eu un petit souci avec internet… Je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre vers la fin aout et d'en poster 1 à chaques mois

P.S: Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes restantes... Je fais de mon mieux.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Il alla ensuite se coucher afin d'être en forme pour sa prestation pour le lendemain. Il présentait que cela allait être une dure journée. Surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever le visage du garçon blond de sa tête.<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi marchait dans les rues de la ville la recherche d'un suspect potentielle. De par son expérience, il savait que l'homme qui avait attaquer le petit blond avait clairement l'intention d'en finir. Il se pouvait donc que l'homme se trouve encore dans les parages. Mais, au petit matin, tous se ressemblaient. Il faisait aller son regard sur chaque passant mais ne s'attardait pas trop non plus. Il devais faire attention et se montrer discret.<p>

Il y avait un petit resto en biais de l'appartement de Sasuke et Kakashi en profita pour y passer l'avant midi sur la terrasse. Il observa les gens qui passait près de la rue et les jugea. Loin d'être impatient, l'homme savait attendre le bon moment. Suivant son intuition, Kakashi entrepris même de parler avec certain commerçant de la rue.

Il prit la route et marcha tranquillement. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Par terre, il y avait des traces de sang. Il sourit. Il venait de trouver une piste.

Le sang sécher sur le trottoir indiquait que c'était juste la que le jeune garçon était tombé, inconscient. Il suivit les traces plus petite et abouti dans une petite ruelle juste à deux maisons de l'appartement de Sasuke.

Il vérifia chaque recoin de la ruelle et finir par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il enfila un gant et pris un sac en plastique qu'il avait dans sa poche. Précautionneusement, il prit le petit couteau qui gisait par terre. Il y avait du sang séché sur toute la petite lame d'environ 6 centimètres.

Il l'enverrait au labo afin de voir s'il n'y aurait pas les empreintes de celui qui l'a manié. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir l'avoir dans sa base de donnée.

De la manière dont la personne c'était prit pour asséner toute ces blessures, Kakashi était certain qu'il était toujours dans les environs afin d'achever sa besogne. Il ne voudrait pas que ce jeune homme aille tout raconter à la police une fois qu'il se réveillerait. Si toute fois il avait tous ses esprits lorsque la jeune victime ouvrira enfin les paupières assez longtemps pour aligner deux mots.

Il plaça précieusement la petite lame dans sa sacoche latérale et chercha encore, persuader qu'il resterait encore un petit bout d'histoire dans cette ruelle sombre.

Au bout d'une heure, il n'y trouva rien d'autre que du sang. Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel et il poussa un profond soupir. Il ne voulait pas abandonner maintenant. Il trouverait une piste, foie de Kakashi. Il voulait vraiment que le gamin qui dormait dans la chambre de son employeur et ami puisse vivre une vie sans craindre à tout instant que son cauchemar puisse recommencer.

Puis, un bruit le fit se retourner. Il remarque une jeune homme roux dans la trentaine qui sortait les poubelles. Kakashi s'approcha de lui affin de l'interroger.

-Hey!

Le rouquin se retourna et lui fit un mince sourire. Le détective de perdit pas de temps et montra une plaque et une carte d'identité.

-J'ai a vous posez des questions.

L'autre homme sembla septique mais répondit quand même par l'affirmative,

-Allez-y, je vous écoute.

-Votre nom complet?

-Sasori Akasuna.

Kakashi nota les informations sur un calepin.

-Ou vous trouviez vous hier soir vers 21 heures?

Le jeune homme ne mit pas de temps avant de répondre tout simplement.

-Je repartais à peine de chez un patient.

-Quel genre de patient?

-Infirme. Écouter, je ne sais pas de quoi il est question mais je dois retourner...

Mais le détective ne le laissa pas terminer.

-Son nom.

-Mais je ne vois pas ou...

-Son nom! ,fit Kakashi qui commençait à s'énerver.

S'il était connu pour son excellent travail, il était aussi connu pour sa grande impatience.

Le rouquin soupira.

-Deidara...

-Son numéro de téléphone. Pour qu'il confirme ton alibi.

-Je ne peux pas vous le donner comme ca. je suis son physiothérapeute. Je peux vous donner le nom et le numéro de la clinique ou je travaille, il vous prouverons que je travaille vraiment pour eux.

-Je veux juste parler à ce Deidara. À moins que vous aimeriez que je vous emmène au poste.

A contrecœur, Sasori lui donna le numéro de son patient. Kakashi ne se fit pas prier pour l'appeler dans l'instant. Il eut confirmation que le jeune homme avait quitter le domicile de son patient à l'heure qu'il lui avait indiquer.

-Avez vous eu vent d'une certaine agitation qu'il y aurait eu lieu ici hier soir?

-Mêmes si je passe beaucoup de temps ici a cause de mon deuxième boulot, non je n'ai rien vu de suspect. Que c'est-il passer?

-Une jeune homme a failli se faire tuer. Nous cherchons le responsable. Voici ma carte. Si vous entendez quoi que ce soit, appeler moi aussitôt.

-Mon travail est d'aider les gens à se sentir mieux, je vous appellerai si besoin est.

-Bien. Passez une bonne fin de journée.

Puis, sans se retourner, Kakashi sortit de la petite ruelle et se dirigea vers le même petit restaurant ou il avait passer la matinée. Encore sur la case départ, mais il trouverait le coupable. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Sasuke entra rapidement dans la bâtisse ou il travaillait avec son père. Bien qu'il aimait ce travail, il détestait l'ambiance froide qui y régnait. Pas un sourire, pas une regard chaleureux. Seul des visages sans émotions et des voix sec et dur. Sasuke se disait toujours qu'il allait changer ce une fois qu'il serait le PDG de cette compagnie. Il n'était pas quelque de joyeux de nature, mais il aiment un semblant de vie.

Une fois qu'il eut atteint de bureau terne de son père, il mis tout les papiers important sur le bureau de celui-ci. La pièce était comme son père. Le bureau étais placer devant la seul fenêtre de la pièce et deux énorme bibliothèques étaient placé de chaque coté. De l'autre coté de la pièce, il y avait un foyer luxueux en pierre avec deux siège en cuire rouge devant. La décoration était presque inexistante. La seule photo présente dans cette pièce était celle d'Itachi, le frère de Sasuke.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que tout fut mis en place que son paternel entra dans son bureau.

-Content de voir que tu es à l'heure!

Il n'avait pas le temps pour un simple bonjour.

-Comme tu peux le voir. Tout est la.

-Bien.

Son père prit les document et pris le temps de tout lire. Sasuke prit place dans le siège juste en face du bureau et regarda son père. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci leva les yeux des feuilles. Le regard grave, il lui dit:

-En somme tout est dedans. Tout est en ordre mais il manque quelques chose.

Sasuke se mit sur le bout de la chaise.

-Pourtant, je me suis assuré que tout y sois. J'ai même vérifier deux fois.

-Ce n'est pas de ca dont je parle.

Sasuke regarda attentivement Fugaku. Il savait qu'il n'était pas du genre a blaguer et ne parlais jamais pour rien dire. Il ne lui fallu que quelques seconde pour comprendre.

-Vous cherchez à vous débarrasser de moi.

-On ne peut pas dire que tu sois stupide, mon fils.

Le jeune homme était abasourdit. Il ne comprenait pas, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour lui plaire, que celui-ci le traite de cette façon. Ce n'était pas lui qui était parti du jour au lendemain sans donner aucunes nouvelles durant des années. Il lui avait tout donnés. Il laissa son père continuer.

-Tu comprends que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui sois totalement à 100% dans cette entreprise. Je sais que ce n'était pas ton premier choix de carrière et je ne voudrai surtout pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux dans la vie.

Son père abordais ce sourire, celui qu'il destinait a ceux qu'il croyait inférieur a lui même. De plus, Sasuke savait que son père n'avait aucune bonté en lui, ce qui signifiait dont qu'il avait trouver quelqu'un de mieux pour le remplacer.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot. Vous avez juste trouver quelqu'un qui vous léchera les bottes mieux que moi. Mais vous avez raison. Cette entreprise n'est pas faite pour moi.

Sasuke se leva pour partir. Puis, il se retourna, prit le document qu'il avait apporter et, sans que son père puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il les jeta dans le feu.

-Sasuke!

-Quoi! Je n'allais quand même pas laisser le fuit de mon labeur dans une compagnie ou je n'aurez aucun mérite. Et puis, je suis sure que la proposition de celui que tu as choisit sera meilleur que la mienne.

Il savait que cela n'arrangerait en rien leur relation déjà platonique, mais il lui en voulait terriblement. il alla directement dans son ancien bureau ou il vit que tout ses effets personnels étaient déjà dans une boite.

-Génial, se dit-il.

Il les prit rapidement et prit le chemin de la sorti sans se soucier des regards et des chuchotements qui sifflaient sur son passage.

Kakashi était assit à la même table que ce matin et il mangeait tout en continuant d'effectuer sa tache. Il aimait son travail mais il détestait n'avoir aucune piste. Il eut beau interroger des gens, il n'y avait personne qui avait vu ce qui c'était passer ce soir la. Il se dit qu'une chance que Sasuke eut fait de passer par la sinon ce jeune homme serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Comme Kakashi n'est pas du genre à abandonner si facilement, il continua ses recherches. Il note le nom de Sasori Akasuna sur la liste des noms à garder en tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que ce jeune homme finirait pas lui être utile un jour ou l'autre.

Il leva lentement la tête et s'abreuva du soleil qui descendait lentement dans le ciel. Puis soudain, son regard se figea. Son cœur rata un battement et il se leva promptement de sa chaise, la faisant ainsi basculer vers l'arrière dans un bruit sourd. Tout les regard convergèrent sur lui, même la personne qu'il fixais sur le trottoir d'en face. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, le temps se figea.

Tant d'années les avaient séparées.

Sasuke était rentré chez lui directement afin de pouvoir en parler directement avec sa mère. De plus, celle-ci lui avait laisser un message qui disait que le blessé c'était enfin réveiller. Il se dépêcha donc d'entrer dans sa demeure afin de prendre des nouvelles.

Mikoto l'accueilli en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Tu es revenu tôt.

-Il m'a renvoyer.

-Pardon!

Sa mère tenait vraiment à Sasuke et elle ne comprenait pas son mari de toujours vouloir le mettre de coté. C'était leur dernier fils.

-Je ne comprend pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend. Il est…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais me trouver quelque chose de mieux. Voir même ouvrir ma propre compagnie. Je ne compte pas rester à rien faire. Mais avant, je tiens à régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

Mikoto laissa glisser sur son fils un regard plein d'admiration tandis que celui-ci se dirigea vers sa chambre.


	5. Te parler

Bonjours a tous!

Voici un nouveau chapitre que j'ai eu un peut de difficulté à écrire car, enfin, l'histoire débute. Je vais poster une chapitre par mois, peut-être deux si je le peux. Je suis désoler s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!

* * *

><p>Il leva lentement la tête et s'abreuva du soleil qui descendait lentement dans le ciel. Puis soudain, son regard se figea. Son cœur rata un battement et il se leva promptement de sa chaise, la faisant ainsi basculer vers l'arrière dans un bruit sourd. Tout les regards convergèrent sur lui, même la personne qu'il fixait sur le trottoir d'en face. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le temps se figea.<p>

Tant d'années les avaient séparés.

Kakashi ne prit pas la peine de ramasser ce qui lui appartenait sur la table, il couru en direction de l'autre qui restait toujours figée sur le trottoir d'en face. l'homme se rappelait parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'il avait poser le regard sur le jeune brun qu'il avait connu dans sa jeunesse.

Il se souvenait de son regard vide avant de s'enfuir à toute hâte. Cette fois là, Kakashi n'avait pas eu le courage de le rattraper. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne le laissera pas s'échapper.

En quelques secondes, il se retrouva devant celui qui avait hanté ses pensées durant des années.

-Iruka! Quelle joie de te revoir.

Iruka eut un mouvement de recul.

-Ah oui! Pourtant on ne c'est parler que 2 ou 3 fois.

Kakashi se passa la main dans les cheveux. Cela n'allait certes pas être facile. Il connaissait le caractère buté d'Iruka pour l'avoir observer à son insu durant longtemps. Cela peu sembler excessif, mais Kakashi étais un homme à part.

-Broutilles! On à été dans la même classe pendant 2 ans. Ca mérite des retrouvailles. Il se trouve que je suis en train de manger dans le resto juste en face. Ca te dirais de te joindre à moi?

-Non, j'ai déjà mangé.

Iruka lui fit un sourire d'excuse mais un bruit sourd se fit entendre de la part de son ventre. Un genre de protestation.

-On dirait que ton ventre à faim lui. Aller, il y à assez de place pour deux.

Il est vrai qu'Iruka n'avait pas eut le temps de manger de la journée tant il avait été occuper avec ses patients. Seulement, Kakashi lui rappelait trop de souvenir douloureux pour vouloir passer du temps avec lui.

Puis, soudain, la phrase qu'il disait à ses patients lui revint en tête. ``Affronte tes peurs maintenant car sinon, un jour, ce seront tes peurs qui t'affronterons.``

Iruka n'avait pas le choix que d'appliquer ses propres conseils. Et puis, il n'était pas obligé de rester longtemps. Juste le temps d'avaler quelques choses, prendre des nouvelles et après il pourra s'en aller et retourner à sa petite vie tranquille et bien rangée.

-D'accord, mais je ferai vite. J'ai encore quelques course a faire.

Kakashi eut un gros sourire qui réchauffa le cœur d'Iruka mais celui-ci fit taire rapidement cette chaleur apaisante. Il ne voulait plus rien ressentir.

Il le suivit à sa table et prit place pendant que le détective rangea ses documents et ses feuilles de note.

-Tu étais en pleins travail. Ca à l'aire important. Peut-être que je…

-Mais non c'est bon. Oui je suis en plein travail et oui, c'est important mais même les meilleurs on besoin d'une pause. J'ai bossé toute la journée. Je m'offre un repas avec une connaissance quelques minutes et je reprendrai le travail ensuite.

Puis, après quelques hésitations, il continua.

-Et ca me fais très plaisir que tu ais accepter de diner avec moi.

Cette dernière phrase eut don de faire rougir l'autre homme.

* * *

><p>Mikoto laissa glisser sur son fils un regard plein d'admiration tandis que celui-ci se dirigea vers sa chambre.<p>

Sasuke poussa lentement la porte de la chambre qui émit un mince grincement. Il avait un peu peur de ce qu'il allait voir mais dans tout les cas sa mère lui avait dit qu'il devait agir en toute délicatesse.

Et Sasuke en connaissait très peu en matière de délicatesse. Il était très maladroit quant à la démonstration de ses sentiment. Il appréhendait un peu sa réaction face a cet inconnu qui avait élu domicile dans son lit.

Sur le seuil, il vit que le jeune homme avait été surélever avec quelques oreillers. Il regardait le médecin qui l'auscultait soigneusement. Il ne fit attention à lui que lorsque le médecin leva les yeux vers Sasuke.

-Ah, voici votre sauveur, jeune homme, fit le médecin à l'adresse du blessé, Il vous à trouvé inconscient et il à jugé plus prudent de vous ramener chez lui. Comprenez vous je que je vous dit?

Le Docteur Kabuto n'avait pas poser cette question car il pensait le jeune homme stupide. Il voulait seulement savoir jusqu'à quel point les coups l'avait marqué. Depuis son réveil, il n'avait émit que des sons. Il s'inquiétait que son système d'illocution ait été endommagé.

Mais son patient ne fit qu'hocher la tête docilement. Il était encore très faible et semblait à tout moment sur le point de sombre de nouveau dans un long sommeil.

Sasuke profita de son état calme pour s'approcher du lit. il se doutait qu'il aurait droit au même traitement de faveur de la dernière fois.

Mais, il fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il rencontra de nouveau les yeux bleu du blessé. Il vit deux bandage moyen parcourir les joues du jeune blond, la ou se trouvaient de fines cicatrices qui ne partirent sans doute jamais. Il sentit que l'autre tressaillit à sa présence mais ne fit rien cette fois-ci.

Lentement, il s'assit sur le bout du lit afin d'être plus confortable et vis-à-vis du jeune homme. Toujours en le regardant et en gardant le silence. Il se sentait tellement maladroit. Une question lui brulait les lèvres mais on dirait que la peur de lui parler et de déclencher une réaction négative l'embêtait. Finalement, le médecin le devança et, avec sa douceur professionnelle, il commença un petit interrogatoire.

-Alors, jeune homme, peux tu parler?

Le blond se racla la gorge et fini, bien que très faiblement, par parler.

-Oui.

-Merveilleux. Tu peux nous dire comment tu t'appelle.

Le jeune homme sembla chercher dans sa mémoire. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux mais ce geste du le faire souffrir car Sasuke vit la grimace qui vint peindre ses lèvres rosées.

Il secoua négativement de la tête Sasuke put voir des perle dans ses yeux océan. Il voulait tant lui montré son soutien.

Voyant qu'il allait pleurer, Mikoto s'approcha du lit et prit doucement la main du blond.

-C'est normal après ce choc. Je suis sur que ca te reviendra. En attendant, tu n'as qu'a choisir un nom qui te convient et on t'appellera comme ca. Nous somme la pour t'aider d'accord. Ici, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Tout le long du discours de la femme, le jeune homme avait les yeux rivée sur elle. A sa fin, il porta plutôt son regard sur Sasuke qui se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi.

-On ferais peut-être mieux d'appeler les autorités compétente pour le prendre en charge, fit Sasuke en regardant sa mère, peut-être pourront-il l'aider à retrouver sa famille et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le jeune blond s'accrocha à Mikoto et en faisant aller sa tête de gauche et a droite. Il murmurait des paroles inaudible et il commença à trembler. Sasuke se traita d'idiot d'avoir provoquer encore une fois chez lui une crise de panique. Le médecin allait lui administrer une dose de calmant mais la mère de Sasuke lui fit signe que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Elle prit place dans le lit et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le berça doucement tout en lui chantant une chanson que Sasuke reconnu. C'était une chanson apaisante qu'elle lui chantait lorsqu'il était petit. Avec toute la patience d'une mère, et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement calme.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Si tu te sens plus en sécurité ici, tu resteras. Calme toi, tout ira bien.

Le jeune blond essuya quelques larmes qui s'étaient échapper et se repositionna sur le lit avec l'aide de Mikoto et du médecin. Les deux adultes décidèrent de le laisser se reposer ce soir.

Lorsque Sasuke passa près du blessé, le senti une légère pression sur son bras. Il se retourna pour voir que le jeune blond lui avait attraper le bras du bout des doigt.

Instinctivement, il se rapprocha. Ce fut a peine inaudible mais Sasuke le compris clairement.

-Tu… Merci.

Puis il lâcha sa main. Il mis au moins une minutes pour se rendre compte que le jeune homme s'était endormi. Il sorti silencieusement de la pièce et alla directement dans le salon ou l'attendaient les deux autres.

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes avait commencer à manger leur repas dans un silence des plus complet. Kakashi voulait amorcer un début de conversation mais ca faisait tellement d'années qu'ils ne s'étaient vu qu'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il ne voulait pas faire peur à Iruka qui mangeait son poulet la tête baissé.<p>

-Alors, tu fais quoi dans la vie?

Question ridicule, mais c'est vrai qu'il se demandait ce que son béguin de jeunesse était devenu.

-Euh… Je suis psychologue dans une école. Plus spécialiser dans les troubles comportementaux.

-C'est vrai que tu as toujours aimé les gamin.

Il l'avais surpris une fois dans un parc entourer de jeune du quartier. Il semblais les garder ou il s'amusait simplement avec eux. Il n'avais pas voulu s'avancer et lui demander ce qu'il faisait ce jour la de peur de le voir s'enfuir.

-J'aime m'occuper de ceux qui manque d'attention.

Kakashi allait lui répondre lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il vit le numéro de Sasuke. Il s'excusa auprès d'Iruka mais resta assit.

-Du nouveau?

-Il s'est réveiller, fit Sasuke au téléphone.

-Se rappelle-t-il de quoi que ce soit? Qui l'à agresser?

- Malheureusement, il a une amnésie générale. Il ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle mais une chose est sur, c'est qu'il ne veux pas aller dehors.

-Hum… De mon coté je n'ai que peu d'indice mais je resterai sur mes gardes ce soir.

-Bien, viens me faire un rapport le plus tôt possible.

-Compris.

Il raccrocha.

-Pardon, y'à du nouveau dans mon affaire.

-Oh. Je vais m'en aller…

-Mais non, je ne disait pas sa pour que tu t'en aille. Fini ton assiette. De toute façon, ce n'est pas assez pour avancer dans mon affaire.

-Tu es policier?

Kakashi eut un petit sourire et se souvenant de ces années ou il croyait trouver sa place dans un service de police.

-Non mais je suis détective et garde du corps.

Iruka ne dit rien pendant un moment puis fit un mince sourire.

-Ce te va bien comme style de vie.

-Tu trouves?

-Oui. Je veux dire que tu me semble tenace et intelligent. Je suis sure que ton affaire se résoudras bien vite.

-Je n'en suis pas sur. Le seul témoin qui peut en parler est amnésique. J'ai fouiller le quartier de fond en comble et la pluie qui va s'abattre sur la ville dans quelques heures va laver les dernière preuves de cette affaire.

-Ce témoin est la victime si je comprend bien.

-C'est exacte.

-Laisser lui du temps. Peut-être a-t-il peur de ce confier à des inconnus. Vous devriez embaucher un spécialiste qui saurais le mettre en confiance et l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire.

Kakashi compris son idée et il n'allait pas l'oublier. Iruka venait de résoudre une parti de ses problèmes.

-C'est une bonne idée!

* * *

><p>Sasuke faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Kakashi venait de l'appeler en lui disant qu'il avait trouvé une idée concernant le petit blond qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit.<p>

Sa mère était dans la cuisine et préparait des petits gâteaux. Le Docteur Kabuto étais assit sur le sofa et regarda d'un air calme Sasuke faire des longueurs dans son salon.

-Tu sais que faire ca ne le fera pas arriver plus vite.

-Je sais mais ca m'aide à réfléchir.

-Et à quoi réfléchis-tu?

-À tout et à rien à la fois. Je suis inquiet. J'ai peur de m'être embarqué dans une trop grosse histoire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu as des gens pour t'aider. Tu n'es pas seul.

-Je sais, et je vous en remercie pour ca.

-Mais c'est tout naturel voyons.

Quelques coups légers furent frappés à la porte. Sasuke se précipita pour aller ouvrir. Kakashi pénétra dans la pièce suivit d'un autre homme. Mikoto arriva dans le salon à se moment précis avec ses petits gâteaux.

Kakashi prit la parole:

-Tout le monde, voici Iruka Umino. Il est psychologue et bien désigné à pouvoir aidé la jeune victime à faire un pas vers la guérison.

* * *

><p>Ca faisait quelques heures qu'il tournait en rond autour de cet appartement. Il savait qu'il avait été amener la. Mais il savait aussi que la personne qui avait secouru sa victime avait lancé un détective sur ses trousse. Il se devait donc des faire plus attention. Il ne devais pas se faire repérer avant d'avoir mis son plan de vengeance à exécution. Il devait l'éliminer. Il devenait trop dangereux pour lui qu'il reste en vie.<p>

* * *

><p>N'hésiter surtout pas à laisser vos commentaires, ca fait toujours plaisir et ca m'aide à mettre les chapitres plus vite.<p>

À Bientôt!


	6. T'avouer

**Bonjours a tous!**

**Voici le chapitre du mois de septembre. Je dois vous préciser que ce chapitre est bien plus long que les autres pour une raison bien simple, c'est le chapitre qui débute vraiment l'histoire. Je tiens aussi à dire que les personnage sont plutôt OOC pour l'instant mais je vais tenté de rendre à Sasuke son impétueux caractère. On voient aussi un mélange de personnages et je m'en excuse si ca peut sembler un peu n'importe quoi. Les couples principaux étant Sasuke/Naruto et Kakashi/Iruka, je fais de mon mieux pour que tout soit claire et limpide.**

**Je tien aussi à préciser que je n'ai aucune formation en psychologie et je me nourri d'information sur internet.**

**Merci pour votre compréhension et bonne lecture a tous!**

* * *

><p>Quelques coups légers furent frappés à la porte. Sasuke se précipita pour aller ouvrir. Kakashi pénétra dans la pièce suivit d'un autre homme. Mikoto arriva dans le salon à se moment précis avec ses petits gâteaux.<p>

Kakashi prit la parole:

-Tout le monde, voici Iruka Umino. Il est psychologue et bien désigné à pouvoir aidé la jeune victime a faire un pas vers la guérison.

Il eut un moment de silence durant lequel tout le monde regardaient le nouveau venu avec insistance. Iruka commença à se sentir mal a l'aise dans ce salon. Kakashi, par contre, était assez fier de son coup de génie.

Ce fut Sasuke qui s'exclama le premier:

- Un psychologue, bien sur! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt?

-Tu ne peux tout de même pas te reprocher une chose pareille! Tu ne peux pas tout faire par toit même, tout seul, répondit le médecin. Pour ma part, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Ca amènera le petit à ce sentir aidé et protégé. Mais dites-moi, Monsieur Hatake, ou avez-vous trouvé ce psychologue?

Kakashi émit un petit soupir.

-C'est une longue histoire. Et puis, cesse donc de m'appeler monsieur. Mon prénom suffit.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent suspicieusement. Le docteur Kabuto ne voyait guère qu'un charlatan en Kakashi. Il n'approuvait pas cet homme. Quant à Kakashi, il trouvait le docteur un peu trop sérieux, toujours à prôner l'intelligence au lieu de la force. Ce fut Mikoto, la mère de Sasuke, qui brisa le silence lourd.

-Donc, Iruka, vous êtes psychologue.

-Oui, c'est bien ca.

-Depuis quand pratiquez-vous ce métier?

-Seulement depuis 2 ans. Les études sont longue je dois dire. Mais je me spécialise plus avec les problèmes d'adolescent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils ont tendance a me faire confiance.

Sasuke s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

-Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa. Voici ma mère Mikoto et le docteur Kabuto.

Iruka serra la main de ceux qui lui à été présenté. Mikoto eut un mince sourire. Son fils gérait sa vie comme une entreprise. Il avait toujours cette attitude de professionnel même à la maison, il était si sérieux. Elle sorti de ses pensées et lorsque Sasuke enchaina:

-Kakashi vous a-t-il explique le cas du patient?

- Il ma fait une récapitulation de ce que vous savez. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'aider.

Iruka sentait son cœur battre a tout rompre. Il était novice dans le domaine et il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir aider le jeune homme en question. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner.

-Ou est la personne que je dois rencontrer?

-Il dors pour le moment. La journée a été éprouvante pour lui et il est encore faible. Il est préférable de venir en après-midi, fit Sasuke.

-Oh, dans ce cas je reviendrai.

-Êtes vous libre demain?

-Dans la journée, je suis à l'établissement pour adolescent surdoué. Je les aide à passé au travers de leur problèmes. Mais je termine à 2 heures.

Le docteur Kabuto s'interposa.

-Je ne remet pas vos compétence en jeu, monsieur Iruka, cependant, le cas que nous avons ici dépasse les petite dépressions de vos ados.

Kakashi allait réagit à cette attaque mais Iruka lui fit un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Je le sais et j'évaluerai son cas lorsque je le verrai. Mes compétences vont au delà des ados de cette école et je vous prierait de bien vouloir attendre avant de me juger.

-Dans ce cas, continua le docteur, je suppose que je verrai cela demain. À quel heures pourrez-vous nous gratifier de votre présence?

Il était clair que le docteur ne croyait pas du tout en les capacités du jeune psychologue. Par contre, Iruka ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il aurait préféré être le seul docteur à ce gratifier de son rétablissement ou s'il était vraiment désagréable à ce point.

-Je serai au plus tôt vers 2 heures 30.

-Parfait, s'exclama Mikoto, nous vous reverrons demain alors!

-Je vais le raccompagner, fit Kakashi. J'en profiterai pour faire le tour et m'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de suspect dans les parages.

Sasuke s'avance vers Iruka et lui serra la main en guise s'au revoir. Le psychologue laissa son numéro de portable a celui-ci pour ensuite prendre le chemin de la sortie avec Kakashi.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la rue, les deux hommes commencèrent à marcher silencieusement. Ce fut Kakashi qui, au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvait plus du lourd silence qui planait entre eux.

-Dis moi, pourquoi tu as accepter de m'aider alors que tu était retissant

à la simple idée de passer un peu de temps avec moi?

Iruka rougit et regarda ses pieds. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchit lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de la situation. Il aimait venir en aide a ceux qui en avait le plus besoin. C'était ancré en lui. Il poussa un long soupire. Cela lui faisait tout de même un drôle d'effet de Kakashi et de lui parler comme ca après avoir mis tant d'effort pour l'éloigner de lui. Il devait a tout prix mettre une distance en lui et Kakashi afin de ne ce concentrer que sur le gamin qui avait besoin de lui.

-Je veux juste aider quelqu'un à passer au travers de ses moments difficile et a trouver un équilibre a sa vie future. Lui apporter une sécurité et le remettre sur ses pieds.

Il eut un autre moment de silence. Le soleil à présent couché, le froid s'insinuait dans les rues sombres. Iruka resserra sa mince veste sur lui afin de s'apporter un tant soit peu de chaleur. Kakashi, ayant remarqué son geste, voulu mettre son bras autour de ses frêles épaules mais il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de le brusquer de cette façon. Cependant, il n'était pas très doué pour les relations humanes. Il laissa échapper:

-Tu as du énormément souffrir dans ta vie pour avoir ce besoin d'aider les autres. Ca t'évite de penser a ton passé et a tombé dans une dépression.

Iruka s'arrêta instantanément en émettant un son de surprise. Il l'avait percé à jour. Kakashi prit place devant lui et mit ses deux mains sur les épaules du plus petit. Iruka leva la tête et croisa le regard de son vis-à-vis. Il l'entendit à peine lorsque Kakashi lui murmura:

-Tu n'as pas à m'en parler, seulement je refuse que ton passé empêche une amitié entre nous. Laisse moi entrer dans ta vie. Je te promet de te respecter et de ne pas allé à l'encontre de tes volontés.

Iruka ne savait plus ou se mettre. Les années à l'école avaient été les pires de se vie. Kakashi, sans le savoir, faisait parti des souvenirs qu'il tente encore aujourd'hui à oublier. Il ne pourra jamais avoir le courage de le côtoyer en tant qu'ami. Pas tant qu'il y penserait encore.

-Je ne peux pas!

-Pourquoi? Qu'ais-je fait de mal? Dis-le moi.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Iruka.

-Tu n'as rien fait. Mais c'est justement la le problème. Tu n'as rien vu, ni toi ni personne. Vous n'avez rien fait alors que je souffrais. Il y avait des signes, mais vous les avez tous ignorer. J'ai eu mal a tout les jours. Voila, maintenant tu sais.

Kakashi ne fit rien pour arrêter Iruka qui parti sans demander son reste. il resta un bon moment, abasourdie, en repensant a toutes les fois ou il avait vu le jeune homme à l'école. A chaque fois, l'image était la même ; Iruka riait et trainait avec sa bande. Des signes? Il n'en a jamais vu et Dieu sait que remarquer les menteur était son fort. Afin, sauf en ce qui concernait Iruka il fallait croire. Mais pas une seule fois il ne l'avait vu triste. Comment pouvait-il lui reprocher quelque choses qu'il n'avait pas remarquer? Après tout, Kakashi avait pour son dire que l'on était responsable de sa vie, donc de son malheur.

Il leva le visage vers le ciel désormais noir lorsqu'il entendit un coup de tonnerre gronder. Il se dépêcha donc de rentrer à l'appartement de Sasuke sans voir l'ombre au loin qui l'observait.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain.<p>

Sasuke faisait les cent pas dans son petit salon. Sa mère tentait de le calmer au mieux mais celui-ci semblait très nerveux quand a l'arrivé du psychologue.

-J'espère que cet homme sait ce qu'il fait, fit le brun.

-Mais bien sur, rétorqua Mikoto. Il m'a tout l'aire d'un homme qui sait ce qu'il fait. N'est-ce pas Docteur?

La mère de Sasuke tenta de chercher de l'appuis de la part du docteur. Celui-ci répondit avec un haussement d'épaule:

-J'espère.

Mikoto leva les yeux au ciel. Elle prit un bras de son fils et l'exhorta au calme.

-Si Kakashi nous dit qu'il peut nous aider, c'est que cela est vrai. Tu dois le croire. Nous avons besoin de tout l'aide que nous pouvons lui apporter. C'est quelque chose que personne ici présent ne peux lui offrir.

Sasuke s'en voulait. Il pensait ne pas être capable d'aider le jeune homme qui se reposait dans son lit. Pour la première fois de sa vie il n'avait pas le contrôle et ca lui faisait un peu peur. Mais les paroles de sa mère lui firent reprendre constance et se remis le dos droit. Au moment ou il allait prononcer quelques mots, on frappa à la porte.

Il alla ouvrir et fut content de voir Iruka. Il lui serra la main et le guida dans le salon ou il lui fit signe de s'assoir. Sasuke voulait dire quelques mot à l'homme avant qu'il n'aille voir le jeune blond.¸

-Pour que tout soit claire entre nous, je vais devoir vous demander de vous entretenir avec le Docteur Kabuto après chaque séance afin qu'il puisse mieux lui venir en aide de son coté. Je sais que vous êtes lier au secret professionnelle, je ne demande que l'essentielle qui pourrait aider Kakashi à arrêter celui qui lui a fait sa et retrouver sa famille. Pensez-vous pouvoir faire ca? demande Sasuke.

-Je vais faire tout ce que je peux. Mais il faudrait que je le vois afin que je puisse établir un portrait de la victime.

-Oui, bien sur. Mais il est encore très faible alors ménagé le.

-Bien sur.

-Suivez-moi!

Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. En entrant, il laissa Iruka faire le tour de la pièce. Les murs était tous peint de la même couleur, un gris très pale qui donnait une légèreté a la pièce. Une grande fenêtre juste en face du lit illuminait la chambre a elle seule grâce au soleil. Une simple commode dans les tons argents faisait face a la porte. Une plante verte juste a coté. Le grand lit était encadrer par deux tables de chevets qui s'agençaient bien avec la commode. Juste à coté du lit se trouvait une simple chaise mais qui avait l'aire tout à fait confortable.

Puis, le psychologue regarda attentivement le blessé. Assit dans le lit, il semblait absorber par ce qui se passait a l'extérieur. Il était frêle et petit. Il portait un t-shirt bien trop grand pour lui. Ses cheveux blond ce promenaient partout sur son visage et son regard...

Iruka était sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Quant au blessé, il avait senti les deux hommes entrer dans la pièce, mais il était tellement perdu. Il ne savait plus qui il était et la peur lui frôla l'âme. Qu'allait-il devenir s'il ne retrouvait jamais la mémoire. Mais en même temps, vu l'état dans lequel se trouvais son corps, il avait aussi peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir s'il se souvenait de tout.

Il retenait ses larmes de détresse depuis son réveil. Il était déjà faible, pas besoin d'en rajouter plus.

Il entendit un raclement de gorge et se retourna vers la source et se figea lorsqu'il aperçu Sasuke dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son regard lui faisait toujours aussi peur. À chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de s'affoler. Pourtant, il savait que l'homme était gentil. Il comprenait que c'était à lui qu'il devait sa vie. Mais pourtant, quelque chose en lui le faisait douter.

Sasuke fut déçu de voir la même peur qu'il inspirait à son égard. Il avait espoir que le psychologue pourrait trouver la source de ce malaise et qu'il pourrait vite le dissiper. Il prit tout de moins la parole:

-Voici la personne dont le Docteur Kabuto t'a parler. Il va tenter de t'aider au mieux qu'il peut. Je vais vous laisser, nous somme juste de l'autre coté s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

Puis, lassé de voir se regard apeuré vers lui, il sorti rapidement de la pièce.

Le blond remarqua enfin l'autre homme. Il était vrai que le Docteur lui avait parler d'un psychologue qui viendrai l'aider, mais cela lui fit encore plus peur. Encore un inconnu qui allait essayer d'entrer dans sa tête. Il était vrai qu'il dépendait d'eux, mais dans sa détresse, il aurait aimé être un peu seul. Il allait le lui faire remarque lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Brun chocolat. L'homme en face de lui avait un regard tellement… gentil. Les barrières du blond tombèrent d'un seul coup et fit instantanément confiance à cet homme.

Celui-ci prit place dans la chaise juste a coté et lui fit un énorme sourire.

Iruka avait remarqué la changement d'attitude du blond et en fut ravie. Il analysa ceci comme un signe de confiance.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Iruka et je suis venu t'aider à te retrouver. Je me doute que tu préférait être un peu seul, si c'est le cas, dis le moi et je repasserai.

Même si c'était vraiment la cas et que le blond aurait aimé être seul, il lui répondit quand même d'un sourire qu'il aimerait bien qu'il reste. Iruka avait toujours un sentiment de déjà vu et bien qu'il tente depuis son arriver de mettre un nom sur son visage, il n'y parvint pas.

-Bien, je vais maintenant parler avec toi tout en prenant des note. N'hésite pas à m'arrêter si quelques chose te reviens.

Le blond ne savait toujours pas qui il était mais certaines choses lui était revenu mais malgré tout, ces maigres informations n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Il vit Iruka prendre un cahier et un stylo et commencer à noter certaines choses. Le blond resta silencieux pendant ce temps. Son corps était faible et il avait encore mal partout. Il avait un peu hâte d'en finir pour pouvoir se rendormir et ne plus souffrir pensant un coups moment. Le Docteur lui avait un peu expliquer ce qui lui était arriver mais il n'était pas entrer dans les détails. Malgré sa perte de mémoire, ca n'avait pas rendu le blond stupide. Il avait compris certaines choses du au endroits ou la douleur était toujours aussi vive après 4 jours. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'asseoir complètement. La honte n'était que plus grande encore.

-Bon, je sais que tu ne me connais pas mais tu peux me faire confiance. Rien de ce que tu dira ne sortira de cette maison.

Le blond avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il hocha de la tête.

-Ici, trouves-tu des choses qui te sont familiers? Que ce soit la vu de dehors ou la textures des draps?

Le blond se retint de lui parler de son ressentir par rapport au psychologue. Il observa la pièce lestement mais ne vit rien qui lui parlait.

-Je.. non.

Iruka fut très content de l'entendre parler. Il prit quelque notes dans son cahier tout en enchainant:

-Quels sont les sentiments que vous éprouver dans cette demeure et avec les gens qu'ils sont ici?

Le blond songea à la femme au long cheveux noir et au Docteur. Il les aimait bien ces deux la.

-Les gens ici sont gentil. Je n'ai aucun malaise et je ne me sens pas forcément en danger.

-Pas forcément? Vous ressentez un potentiel danger donc?

-Euh…

-J'ai aperçu un léger mouvement de recul de votre part devant Sasuke. Est-ce lui qui vous fait peur?

-Pas lui… Son regard.

-Son regard vous tourmente?

-Pas le sien. Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre moi-même.

Iruka hocha de la tête en écrivant dans son cahier de note. Il compris que le regard qui lui faisait tant peur appartenait à celui qui lui avait fait subir ces tortures. Il avait donc un petit point de départ. Seulement, il comprit que ce serait bien plus difficile de le faire parler. Le jeune blond était très effrayé et dans cette état, un simple faux mouvement de sa part pouvait créer une réaction négative. Il devait donc agir avec prudence.

-Avez-vous des choses à ajouter, des choses qui vous viendrait à l'esprit et que vous voudriez partager avec moi?

Le jeune blond mis un peu de temps à réfléchir et plongea son regard dans celui du psychologue. Son regard brun chocolat et ses tremblements se firent moindre. Il lui sourit et lui fournir les bien maigres informations qui lui étaient revenu ce matin même.

-Parfois je crois entendre des bruit sourd, comme si on frappait quelques chose en métal sur quelques chose de mou. Ensuite, Mikoto est venu me voir se matin avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. La tasse était orange. Je me suis rappelé que le orange était ma couleur favorite. J'ai ensuite ressentir un subite douleur lorsqu'elle ma regarder, je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est tout. C'est ridicule, je sais.

-Non, pas du tout. Toutes ses informations vont pouvoir t'aider à te retrouver. Rien n'est ridicule.

Le plus vieux cessa de parler et fouilla dans son sac. Il prit un autre cahier et un stylo.

-Je vais laisser ceci juste à coté de ton lit. Comme ca, aussitôt qu'un détails te reviens, tu le note immédiatement. Ensuite, lorsque tu es seul, ferme les yeux et fais le vide. Parfois, ceux qui ont perdu la mémoire se force pour les retrouver et réfléchissent tout le temps. C'est inutile, Ca ne va mener que de vaines tentatives et des maux de tête. Laisse les revenir à toi. Pour ca, c'est important de ne rien penser et d'être calme en toute circonstance.

Le blond hocha de la tête mais il y ressenti un énorme coup de fatigue. Iruka s'en aperçu et se leva.

-Je crois que je vais arrêter la pour aujourd'hui. Je vais revenir au courant de la semaine pour faire le bilan ensemble. Reposez-vous maintenant.

Iruka aida le jeune homme a se coucher correctement et le borda. Celui-ci se laissa faire et lui faisait pleinement confiance. Il s'imprégna de sa chaleur et de sa quiétude et s'endormi avant même que le psychologue ait refermé la porte.

Iruka se dirigea dans le salon et s'assit sur un des divans, la tête entre les main. Son impression qu'il avait eut en voyant le jeune homme ne l'ayant pas quitté, il se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Devait-il leur en parler. Il était dans ses pensées lorsque la voix du docteur le fit sursauter.

-Comment cela s'est-il passé?

Iruka releva la tête et ne vit que lui dans la pièce.

-Les autres sont dans la cuisine. Ils nous laisse en parler seul pour respecter un code de confidentialité, lui répondis le docteur Kabuto.

Celui-ci avait l'aire bien moins hostile par rapport à hier. Il sourit légèrement avant de répondre.

-Ce jeune homme à une amnésie total partielle.

-Je ne m'en serait pas douter. Quoi d'autre?

-Elle peut se soigner avec un bon apport en vitamines, une bonne alimentation et de bon exercices. Aujourd'hui, ce fut court mais je m'en doutait vu son état. La prochaine fois je l'amènerait à travailler sa mémoire à court terme pour voir ce que ca va donné. Mais rien n'est sur. Si le traumatisme est prononcer, il se pourrait qu'il refuse de nous faire par de quoi que ce soit même s'il retrouve la mémoire.

-Vous croyez dont que s'il a perdu la mémoire, ce n'est pas a cause d'un coup sur la tête mais bien parce que son cerveau à fait le choix de tout lui faire oublier.

-C'est ce que je crois en effet. Ce qui fait qu'il sera bien plus dure à traiter puisque le problème est intérieur et non extérieur.

Le Docteur prit le temps de bien réfléchir à ce que le psychologue lui disait. Il fut inquiet un instant.

-Avez-vous tiré des information du jeune homme. Son nom du moins?

-Rien de formel. Que des souvenirs trop flou. J'essayerai d'en savoir plus la prochaine fois.

-Bien.

Le Docteur Kabuto se leva et se prépara à partir. Il enjoignit les deux autres à revenir vers eux. Sasuke et Mikoto saluèrent le Docteur avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

Il eut un léger silence entre les trois avant que Iruka ne ramasse ses affaires lui aussi. Sasuke s'avança vers lui et le prit à part. Mais avait qu'il ne prononce quelques mot, Iruka avait compris. Il lui dit simplement:

-Il n'à pas peur de vous. Seulement votre regard. Essayer de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux pendant quelque temps.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire et se sentir soulager. Il avait enfin la certitude qu'il n'avait rien fais de mal. Il raccompagna Iruka à la porte.

-Reviendrai-vous demain?

-Je crois que je vais laisser au jeune homme quelques jours ou il pourra passer un peu plus de temps avec lui même. Ca ne sert à rien de le brusquer. J'ai laisser un cahier avec quelques exercices dedans. Laisser le seule quelques moments de la journée et veiller à ce qu'il soit calme.

-Nous y veillerons, soyez en sur.

Sur ce, Iruka passa la porte et descendit jusqu'à la rue. Il respira l'air frais. Il sentait que le blond serait tout un défi mais il était sur qu'il arriverait à l'aider.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésiter surtout pas a laisser vous commentaires. Plus j'en ai, plus j'écris et je poste plus vite. Les commentaires constructifs sont aussi accepté :P<strong>

**A bientôt!**


	7. Te voir

Bonjours à tous!

Je vous présente le chapitre 6 de mon histoire. Je tiens à préciser que toutes les personnes présentent ou presque sont importante à l'histoire c'est pourquoi il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais je tenterai de me rattraper dans le prochain. Le chapitre 7 devrait venir rapidement. J'ai vraiment tenté de soigné la présentation et de faire attentions aux fautes les plus voyantes.

Je remercie vraiment super gros toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu et surtout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ca me force à mettre le paquet pour que ce soit une bonne lecture.

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mis à part un. Mais l'histoire est tout droit sortie de ma tête. :P

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et toutes!

* * *

><p>Un grand rouquin entra dans la petite maison qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis qu'il sortait avec celui qui l'habitait. Il était tout à fait conscient que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien et qu'il pourrait y avoir quelques répercutions si jamais cela venait à ce savoir, mais il était bien trop heureux de le retrouver pour s'en soucier. Cela faisait bien 4 jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.<p>

Il se déchaussa et se dirigea directement dans la grande pièce qui faisait office de Salon, de cuisine et salle à manger. Tout étais dans une grande pièce a aire ouverte. Dans le fond de la pièce ce trouvait un grand piano. Lorsque le jeune homme s'avança, il fut subjuguer par ce qu'il voyait.

La lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les grandes fenêtres et dans la lueur, un jeune homme blond s'affairer sur le piano. C'était une douce mélodie qu'il savait jouer savamment. Il avait les yeux fermés et se balançait au gré des notes.

Comme il ne pouvait plus bouger les jambes, un mécanisme remplaçait les pédales. Il jouait assit dans sa chaise roulante, c'était beaucoup plus facile de se déplacer après.

Au bout d'un moment, le blond sembla sentir la présence de l'autre homme car il arrêta soudainement de jouer et ouvrit les yeux.

-Sasori!

Le blond lui fit un sourire radieux et Sasori s'approcha de lui afin de pouvoir l'embrasser.

-Deidara, tu as l'aire en forme.

-J'ai fait mes étirements tôt de matin. Ca m'a fait beaucoup de bien malgré que j'ai eu un peu de difficulté a le faire seul.

Il eut un rire simple mais que Sasori adorait.

-Y-a-t-il une amélioration?

Deidara poussa un profond soupire.

-Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que je ne retrouverai jamais l'usage de mes jambes.

-Deidara…

-Non, je ne reviendra pas la dessus. Même le Docteur l'a dit: l'opération de donnerait rien.

Sasori s'assit sur le divan qui se trouvait juste en face du piano. Deidara avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes il y avait quelques mois à peine de ca mais il restait tout de même très positif. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu se plaindre. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas tout les détails de l'accident, il savait que cela avait du être dure. Mais Deidara a su rester fort et l'a surmonté et c'est en partie pour cette raison que Sasori est tombé amoureux de lui.

Toujours à le recevoir avec le sourire, une innocence presque fragile et simple comme personne. De plus, Deidara avait un physique très avantageux. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond tirant presque sur le jaune et qui lui descendaient un peu plus bas que les épaules. Ses yeux d'un bleu pâle, presque translucide transmettait une joie pétillante. Son corps plutôt fin, mais qui n'a rien de féminin, avait une couleur d'albâtre démesurer. Son visage avait gardé des aires d'adolescents malgré le fait qu'il ait 23 ans. Sasori ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à un ange et ce comptait très chanceux d'être son physiothérapeute.

De son coté, Sasori se trouvait on ne peut plus banal. Il était grand avec des muscles fins, qu'on peinait à voir, une peau tannée par le soleil et il était aussi bien maigre. Il avait les cheveux roux court et dépeigner. Il était heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas hériter de vilaines taches de rousseur. Le plus simple, pour lui, restait ses yeux, il étaient brun-cerise, il couleur qu'il trouvait bizarre et qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Mais bon, il avait appris à faire avec.

-Bon, puisque tu as déjà fait tes exercices, je ne suis d'aucune utilité. Je vais aller mettre de l'avance sur mes autre patients.

Sasori ne voulait pas vraiment partir, il voulais surtout que Deidara le retienne. Et c'est ce qui ce passa. Deidara fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à lui.

-Si j'ai fais mes exercices d'avance, c'était pour pouvoir passé plus de temps avec toi. On se voit si peu c'est temps-ci.

Sasori lui sourit franchement et ce qu'il avait raison. Puisqu'il avait deux travails, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui accorder et il se sentait mal. Il savait Deidara un peu dépendant et ca de lui dérangeais pas du tout, il avait l'impression d'être aimé.

-Je sais. Alors, que veux-tu faire dans ce cas?

-J'aimerais bien faire une petite promenade. Ca va me faire un bien fou.

Lors de l'accident, Deidara vivait avec sa grand-mère mais celle-ci était toujours inquiète et toujours sur son dos, ca commençait à l'agacer grandement. Il avait donc réussit, avec l'aide de son grand-père, à la convaincre de prendre un appartement non loin de chez elle. Elle pouvait passer le voir tout les jours mais sans l'envahir non plus. Avec le temps elle avait comprit et lui avait laisser un peu plus de liberté. Ils avaient trouver une petite maison pas trop cher et adapter à ses besoins. Tout était sur le même étage, les portes étaient larges et appart la chambre et la salle de bain, le reste était à aire ouverte. Il a seulement fallu que son grand-père construise une rampe d'accès pour qu'il puise entrer et sortir quand il le souhaitait sans problèmes.

Une fois à l'extérieur, les deux hommes entamèrent la conversation.

-Dis, il te voulait quoi le policier qui m'a presque agresser au téléphone l'autre soir?, demanda Deidara.

-Ce n'est pas un policier, mais un détective. Un homme a été agresser dans la rue derrière le bar ou je travail à mi-temps et je crois qu'il était sur les nerfs de n'avoir rien trouvé.

-Oh! C'est grave?

-Je crois mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Il m'a laissé sa carte au cas ou.

Deidara faisait rouler son fauteuil tranquillement et il eut un petit silence durant lequel ils apprécièrent la légère brise qui annonçait l'arrivé de l'été. Ce fut Sasori qui brisa le silence au bout d'un moment.

-Tu as repris tes cours?

-Ouais, j'ai passé deux heures au téléphone avec la directrice. Si je passe les examens finaux, je réintègre l'école le semestre prochain.

-Tu vas devoir travailler dur!

-Je sais et ca ne me fait pas peur. Je ne veux pas que mon invalidité m'empêche d'être un homme a part entière. Je veux leur prouver que je suis capable de devenir professeur d'art malgré cette chaise.

-Je sais déjà que tu en es capable.

-Et toi, ton deuxième boulot, comment ca se passe?

-Je crois que je vais pouvoir démissionner. J'ai travaillé comme barman durant toutes mes années d'étude, j'ai voulu y rester pour m'assurer une sécurité financière même après l'obtention de mon poste de physio. Ca fait deux ans que j'ai deux boulot mais aucune vie social. De plus, si je pars, je pourrais passer plus de temps à te martyriser.

Deidara fut très content de cette annonce et ne put empêcher son sourire de grandir.

-J'en suis ravi.

Sasori se mit derrière le fauteuil de Deidara afin de lui faire monter la bande pour se rendre au parc juste en face. Il continua de le pousser dans le gazon car c'était difficile pour le blond de se diriger sur le terrain.

-On devraient venir pique-niquer ici un de ces jours, décréta Deidara.

-Oui, c'est un endroit magnifique.

-En parlant de nourriture, ca te dirait de venir manger chez mes grands-parents. J'aimerais te présenter.

-Ils savent déjà qui je suis.

-Oui, en tant que physiothérapeute, pas en tant que petit-ami officiel.

-Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit le bon moment. Ca ne fait que trois mois.

-Pour moi, rétorqua le blond, passé le cap des trois mois, ca veux dire que c'est sérieux.

-Non, c'est pas ca…

-Si tu as peur pour ton travail, mes grands-parents sont discret. Ma grand-mère sera même ravie que quelqu'un de compétent s'occupe de moi, ca la soulagerait même.

Avec se regard, Sasori ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

-C'est d'accord, mais laisse moi encore quelques jours pour m'y faire.

Deidara émit un cri de joie, faisant retourner quelques passants dans leur direction. Sasori leur signala d'un geste de la main que tout allait bien. Ils continuèrent leurs chemin et leurs conversations.

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

Le plus vieux cessa de parler et fouilla dans son sac. Il prit un autre cahier et un stylo.

-Je vais laisser ceci juste a coté de ton lit. Comme ca, aussitôt qu'un détails te reviens, tu le note immédiatement. Ensuite, lorsque tu es seul, ferme les yeux et fais le vide. Parfois, ceux qui ont perdu la mémoire se force pour les retrouver et réfléchissent tout le temps. C'est inutile, Ca ne va mener que de vaines tentatives et des maux de tête. Laisse les revenir à toi. Pour ca, c'est important de ne rien penser et d'être calme en toute circonstance.

Le blond hocha de la tête mais il y ressenti un énorme coup de fatigue. Iruka s'en aperçu et se leva.

-Je crois que je vais arrêter la pour aujourd'hui. Je vais revenir au courant de la semaine pour faire le bilan ensemble. Reposez-vous maintenant.

Iruka aida le jeune homme a se coucher correctement et le borda. Celui-ci se laissa faire et lui faisait pleinement confiance. Il s'imprégna de sa chaleur et de sa quiétude et s'endormi avant même que le psychologue ait refermé la porte.

Il mit du temps à immerger de son lourd sommeille. Le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux en début de soirée. Enfin, c'est ce qui lui semblait être puisqu'il voyait le ciel plus sombre au travers de la fenêtre. Il ne bougea pas du tout pendant un long moment, sentant son corps encore un peu engourdi. Il était cependant bien content que Sasuke ne l'ai pas conduit à l'hôpital. Ici, il avait une certaine paix, on ne le pressait pas trop.

Il soupira longuement. Il entendait des bruits dans la cuisine et, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie d'aller rejoindre l'homme qui l'avait sauvé et sa mère, il resta néanmoins dans le lit confortable. Pas qu'il avait encore trop mal mais plus parce qu'il n'osait pas croiser le regard de Sasuke. Il se sentait mal d'agir comme cela avec lui mais il ne pouvait empêcher la peur d'envahir son cœur lorsqu'il croisait son regard. Il devait pourtant se forcer à le regarder une bonne fois pour toute pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui lui faisait aussi peur.

Il tourna sa tête pour voir l'heure sur le cadran posé sur la table de chevet et remarque à la place un livre et un stylo. Il repensa immédiatement a ce qu' Iruka lui avait dit. Il doutait de pouvoir retrouver la mémoire un jour. D'un coté, il en rêvait de pouvoir savoir qu'il il était, mais de l'autre, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver et ressentir lorsqu'il découvrirait ce qui c'était passé vraiment.

Il fut interrompu pas trois petits coups frappé à la porte. Le blond signala qu'il était réveille et l'autre pénétra dans la pièce. Sasuke regardait obstinément le regard visé au sol et lui dit simplement.

-Désoler de te déranger, ma mère voulait savoir si tu avait faim.

-Oui, un peu.

-Bien, je t'apporterai ton repas lorsqu'il sera prêt.

Sasuke s'apprêtait a sortir lorsque le blond l'arrêta.

-Ah vrai dire, j'aimerais bien pouvoir manger à la table.

Le brun se tourna vers son invité.

-Tu es sur? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas trop épuiser?

-C'est certain que j'ai encore un peu mal, mais ca me ferai du bien de sortir un peu. Mes jambes me démange de rester immobile.

Le blond eut un petit rire qu'il cessa aussitôt. Il s'arma de courage et intercepta le regard de Sasuke. Celui-ci fut d'abord surpris et tenta de se retirer du contact visuel mais, au lieu de paniquer comme il le faisait autre fois, le blond lui fit un faible sourire.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours cette peur au ventre lorsque je te regarde mais je sais que tu ne me feras rien pour me nuire, autrement tu ne m'aurais pas sauvé.

Sasuke, ne sachant que dire, il hocha simplement la tête.

-Je vais aller appeler le Docteur Kabuto pour savoir si tu peux te lever.

Et il sorti rapidement de la pièce rapidement sous le regard ahuri du blond. En entrant dans la chambre, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le blond lui parle autant. Il croyait même qu'il serait en train de dormir. Avec tout les coups qu'il a reçu, il était même étonné qu'il veuille se lever maintenant.

Du côté du blond, celui-ci ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. il aurait cru que ca ferait plaisir à Sasuke qu'il fasse un effort pour le regarder. Mais en même temps, il ne le connaissait pas. Malgré tout, ce comportement, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, le mit un peu en colère.

Il dut attendre encore 5 minutes avant que l'objet de sa colère ne revienne dans la chambre.

-Le Docteur à dit que tu pouvais te lever mais si tu te sens mal, tu dois retourner t'étendre. Ca risque par contre de faire mal puisque ca fais quelques jours que tu ne t'es pas levé.

Le blond ne dit aucun mot. Il n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux à nouveau. Sasuke semblait agacé. Il sentait son regard glacé sur lui et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, son corps se mit à trembler légèrement.

Sasuke ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Il appela sa mère pour qu'il l'aide à le sortir du lit. Il s'approcha lentement du blond qui gardait les yeux fixé sur les draps. Sasuke leva un sourcil avant de se taper le front. Il avait l'habitude de côtoyer des gens qui n'avait rien à faire de son comportement froid et distant. Il devait toujours garder en tête que ce blond était fragile en quelque sorte et qu'il devait l'aider, pas l'effrayer encore plus. Il se radoucit donc.

-Hey, préfères-tu manger ici tout compte fait?

Le blond leva rapidement la tête, surpris pas le ton chaleureux de la voix de Sasuke. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit dans son regard que de la douceur, rien a voir avez l'effrayant froid des autres jours. Il cessa de trembler et d'une voix claire:

-Non, je veux vraiment sortir un peu de cette pièce.

-Hn.

Mikoto entra dans la pièce à ce moment la.

-Désoler, j'étais en train de finir de préparer le repas. Alors comme ca, tu veux manger avec nous?

Le blond aimait vraiment cette femme. Elle avait un grand sourire et il se sentait en sécurité auprès d'elle. Le blond retira les drap jusqu'à ses pieds et tourna lentement ses jambes jusqu'au coté du lit. Sasuke l'aida à se positionner afin qu'il ne souffre pas trop mais malgré tout, le blond sentait vivement les courbatures et les tiraillements que lui causaient les coupures un peu partout sur son corps.

La main froide de Sasuke vint se poser sur son bras et le jeune blond sursauta. Il était si près de lui, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur le côté de son visage. Mikoto prit doucement l'autre bras du blond et, ensemble, l'aidèrent à se lever.

Le blond eut de la difficulté à se tenir debout. Il sentait que ses jambes allaient flancher sous son poids. Mais il voulait vraiment sortir de cette pièce. De plus, l'odeur qui se dégageait de son corps l'écœurait et il se demandait sérieusement s'il aurait encore la force de se laver juste après le repas. Après tout, il ne s'était pas rafraichit depuis son arriver dans cette maison.

Il prit sur lui et se laissa transporter tranquillement jusqu'au salon ou Mikoto et Sasuke le posèrent sur le canapé. Ils mirent beaucoup de coussins et l'abrièrent d'une couverture blanche. Le brun approcha une petite table pendant que la mère alla chercher son repas.

Le jeune blond, bien que le trajet fut douloureux, était confortablement installé et souriait aux intentions des deux membres de la famille. Le repas que Mikoto lui avait fait était très léger, mais il savoura tout de même le riz, les morceau de porc et les légumes sauté.

Ils mangèrent tout les trois dans le salon, Sasuke assit par terre près de sa mère.

Le blond réfléchit un moment avant de prendre la parole, d'abord timidement.

-Je ne vous ait jamais vraiment remercié pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

-Mais voyons, mon petit, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ca nous fait plaisir, fit Mikoto. N'est-ce pas, Sasuke?

Celui-ci se retourna vers le blond et passa un regard bref sur lui.

-Oui, en effet.

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger vous savez, je…

-Je ne t'aurais pas ramené chez moi si j'avais pensé que tu pouvais me déranger, rétorqua Sasuke d'une voix calme et rassurante.

L'anxiété du blond se calma un peu. Il sentait sa tête tourner mais demanda tout de même:

-Pourrais-je utiliser la salle de bain afin de pouvoir me rafraichir?

Sasuke regarda sa mère et celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire avec de répondre au jeune blessé:

-Bien sur, Sasuke sera ravi de t'aider. Tu n'es pas en était de le faire seul.

Du même coup, les deux jeunes hommes ouvrirent leurs yeux rond comme des œufs en se regardant.

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

L'homme assit derrière le bureau triait certains papiers pour un départ proche de sa part pour quelques semaines. il devait mettre les chose au claire et finir des dossiers afin de donner moins de travail a celui qui allait le remplacer et permettre a son organisation de bien fonctionner en son absence. Sur un des papier, il y lu son nom: Akutso Takahiro. Il chiffonna la feuille fébrilement. Qu'il pouvait détester ce nom. Mais la haine qui ressentait envers le petit blond était pire encore que son nom stupide. Il soupira et tenta de se calmer, il devait avoir les idée claire, mais il était en était de stresse. Si jamais le jeune blond parlait, cela anéantirait des années d'effort.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit trois petits coups frappés à sa porte.

-Entrer!

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année entra dans la pièce. Cheveux noir, yeux noir, peau pâle, il était son second dans l'organisation. Un homme brillant qu'il avait eut de la difficulté à faire quitté sa petite famille afin qu'il rejoigne son rang. Tout le monde dans son organisation avait un surnom et celui de l'homme qui venait d'entrer était: Corbeau.

-Bonsoir patron.

-Tu es en retard.

-Pardonnez moi patron, Mr. Tsukasa ne voulait pas entendre raison, nous avons du recourir à la méthode forte.

-Les patron de restaurant sont les plus difficile à berner. Qu'en est-il de l'argent?

-Nous avons réussit à la récupérer.

-Bien, dépose la dans le coffre.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il lui demanda, sans grande politesse, de s'asseoir.

-Ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous. Je dois sortir de la ville pour une affaire personnelle et je vais te donner le contrôle de la base durant mon départ. Je vais te donner un téléphone ou toi seul pourra me rejoindre en tout temps. J'ai besoin que tu sois mes yeux et mes oreilles.

Il observa un silence durant lequel il laissa au Corbeau le temps d'assimiler l'information.

-De plus, je voudrais de donner une mission spécial.

Le patron sorti une photo ainsi qu'une petite feuille. Sur la photo on pouvait y voir clairement un petit blond qui souriait à pleines dents. Il avait un regard bleu saphir et semblait insouciant. Et c'était sa proie.

-Il est désormais dans cette maison.

Il lui donna la feuille que le Corbeau prit et lu rapidement.

-Je veux que tu trouves le plus d'informations sur ceux qui y habite. Tout ce que tu peux y trouver, tu m'en informe. Mais je dois t'avertir, il y a un enquêteur qui se balade partout. Moi-même, j'ai failli me faire repérer à quelques reprise. C'est un homme intelligent alors fait attention.

-Et le rapport avec le garçon blond.

-Si tu as la chance, prend le avec toi mais vivant. C'est à moi que revient le droit de tuer cette vermine qui c'est cru permit de me tenir tête.

La colère envahissait le visage du patron au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait du jeune homme. Il l'avait aimé et lui, il l'avait trahit. il méritait la mort.

-Et, qui est-il?

Il serra le poing avant de faire glisser son nom entre ses dents.

-Naruto Uzumaki!

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ca vous a plus.<p>

N'oubliez pas de me laisser des commentaire afin que je sache si ca vous à plu ou non. J'aime aussi les commentaires constructifs. C'est important. Et plus j'en ai, plus je publie la suite rapidement.


	8. Te reconnaitre

**Bonjours à tous et à toutes!**

**Je sais que j'ai deux chapitre de retards, mais je vais surement en poster deux pour le mois de janvier, tout dépendra seulement des commentaires que j'aurai pour ce chapitre.**

**Je vous avertis tout de suite qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, par contre, dans le prochain, tout ce met en place. J'ai simplement voulu alléger un peu l'atmosphère.**

**Je mets beaucoup de temps à écrire mes chapitres et c'est pourquoi il y a beaucoup de retard et je tiens en m'en excuser.**

**Les personnages sont plutôt OOC dans cette histoire, mais vous aviez du le remarquer et ils appartiennent toujours à leur merveilleux créateur XD**

**PS: Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qui ne veulent pas partir, je fais de mon mieux pour les corrigées.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture…**

* * *

><p>Du même coup, les deux jeunes hommes ouvrirent leurs yeux ronds comme des œufs en se regardant. Un regard vers sa mère et Sasuke compris qu'elle ne rigolait pas malgré le ton léger qu'elle avait emprunté.<p>

-Mais tu devras faire attention à ses blessures. Elles ne doivent en aucun cas être immergées sous l'eau tant que le Docteur Kabuto n'aura pas retiré les sutures.

-Oui, maman. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sasuke regarda sa mère desservit le blond avec un tendre sourire. Elle maternait le jeune homme quand bien même elle ignorait son nom. Sa douceur avait mis le blessé en confiance instantanément et semblait calme. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'angoisser. À coup sûr qu'il allait commettre une erreur qui allait rendre le blond mal à l'aise.

Pour ne pas l'effrayer, il dit d'un ton qui se voulait calme, presque inaudible:

-Je vais aller préparer la salle de bain.

Sasuke n'attendit pas de réponse qu'il se dirigea directement dans la pièce du fond.

Il remplit la baignoire à peine et à une température agréable. Il sortit aussi des serviettes blanches et une éponge de toilette de la même couleur. Une fois qu'il eut terminé dans la salle de bain, il s'arma de courage et alla chercher le blond.

Sasuke avait très hâte de savoir le nom de son pensionnaire. Il n'en pouvait plus d'ignorer ce fait, mais il se mit à penser que cela devait être bien plus pénible pour le concerner de ne pas savoir qui il était. Il ne pouvait que s'imaginer le pire des scénarios de ce qui lui était arrivé ce soir-là. Toutes ces cicatrices. Ces marques, le viol et qui sait quoi d'autre encore. Sasuke se dit qu'il était peut-être mieux pour lui de ne pas savoir finalement. Cela devait être un traumatisme profond et l'ayant oublié, il pouvait recommencer sa vie à zéro.

En même temps, il se dit que s'il l'avait amené à l'hôpital, ceux qui se seraient occupé de lui sauraient déjà qui est cet inconnu qu'il s'apprêtait à laver.

Il rougit à cette pensée. Trop occuper à tenter d'oublier le fait qu'Itachi les avaient déserté, qu'il avait ruiné toute ses espérances d'une famille unis et heureuse, il s'était comme oublier lui-même. Il n'avait même jamais touché le corps nu de quelqu'un d'autre mis à part le sien. Il craignait ce moment car il ne voulait pas faire d'écart. Il prit donc une grande inspiration avant de sortir de la pièce afin d'aller chercher le blond qui l'attendait dans le salon.

Arriver dans le salon, il fit doucement le tour du canapé afin de ne pas effrayer le blond qui buvait un chocolat au lait, seulement cela fit l'effet contraire.

Du coin de l'œil, le blond vit une tache noire s'approcher, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sasuke soit aussi près de lui. Il sursauta si violemment qui fit tomber sa tasse et renversa le contenu sur le plancher. Le blond allait se confondre en excuse, mais Sasuke le devança.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, ma mère nettoiera plus tard. Veux-tu toujours te laver?

L'autre garçon hocha de la tête. Sasuke héla sa mère pour lui demander si elle pouvait s'occuper du dégât que le blesser avait fait.

-Oui, je m'en occupe. Toi, dépêche-toi de l'aider à ce laver pour qu'il puisse retourner se reposer au plus vite.

Le brun répondit par l'affirmative avant de se diriger vers le blessé qui se laissa trainer lentement jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Sasuke entreprit de lui retirer son chandail puisque le blond n'arrivait pas à lever les bras à cause de ses blessures. Sasuke dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir le lui retirer. La poitrine du garçon étaient strié de pansements, de points de rapprochements et de bleus encore bien visible. Sasuke ferma à demi les yeux et tenta de se concentré à sa tâche, mais le silence pesant qui planait entre les deux jeunes hommes devenait trop lourd pour lui, cependant, il n'osait pas engager la conversation.

Le blond n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il en était rendu à ça. Jamais dans sa vie il aurait pensé devoir se faire dévêtir ainsi par un inconnu. S'il pouvait mourir de honte, il l'aurait fait à ce moment-là. Il regarda le pantalon qu'il portait, le seul rempart entre Sasuke et sa nudité. Il se dit qu'entre homme il ne devrait pas y avoir de gêne, cependant, il n'arrivait pas à expliquer les battements de son cœur qui devenaient plus rapide. Puis, il remarqua que le brun le regardait en passant de ses mains au bouton du pantalon. Le blond comprit instantanément ce qu'il lui voulait.

Il porta une de ses mains encore un peu faible et déboutonna lentement le vêtement. Il tira un peu sur les bords, mais il senti une longue vague de douleur dans le bas de son dos.

Sasuke vit son visage pâlir encore plus que possible et il s'inquiéta. Il allongea délicatement les jambes du blessé devant lui et lui dit :

-Es-tu sur de vouloir continuer? Je peux toujours te ramener au lit si tu ne te sens pas très bien.

Son patient mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, histoire de reprendre son souffle.

-Je tiens à me laver, mais il faudra faire vite. Je sens déjà que je m'épuise et la douleur devient lancinante. Je me sens terriblement sale et je veux laver cette sensation de souillure que j'ai sur le corps.

Sasuke savait pertinemment de quoi il parlait. Bien que le Docteur Kabuto ne lui ai rien dit à propos de son viol, il savait que le blond s'en doutait. Enfin, il a dut avoir assez mal à son réveille pour au moins se douter de ce détail.

-Bien, je vais donc retirer le pantalon, vous êtes d'accord?

Sasuke préférait le lui demander pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de malentendu.

Le blond ne put qu'hocher légèrement la tête. Sasuke continua alors de parler.

-Je vous porterai ensuite jusque dans la baignoire. Je n'ai pas mis beaucoup d'eau et comme vous n'avez pas de blessures profondes dans le dos, vous pourrez vous y étendre.

Le blessé le remercia du regard. Il vit ensuite Sasuke approcher ses mains de ses hanches et baisser lentement le vêtement sur ses cuisses meurtries. Le visage du blond s'empourpra. Bien qu'il ne voyait pas le visage de son sauveur, car ses longues mèches noirs lui retombaient sur les yeux, il pouvait néanmoins sentir son regard profond sur lui.

Il avait honte, tellement honte. Quelques larmes glissèrent de ses yeux bleus. Devoir dépendre des autres de cette façon était honteux pour lui. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que l'autre pouvait bien penser de lui. Surement un être faible. Il avait surement pitié aussi. Il n'en voulait pas, de sa pitié. Il voulait seulement retrouver sa mémoire et redevenir une personne à part entière, car pour l'instant, il se sentait comme un demi-humain. Pourquoi devait-il vivre ça? Qu'avait-il fait de si pire pour qu'il doive vivre ainsi, aux crochets d'inconnus? De plus, Sasuke l'entourait de plusieurs soins méticuleux et il se doutait qu'il allait devoir tout rembourser.

Sasuke aperçu les larmes de son patient alors qu'il tenait le pantalon dans sa main. Il ne savait pas ce qui le mettait dans un tel état de tristesse, mais il se doutait que cela était un peu de sa faute. Il pouvait facilement imaginer que s'il était à sa place, il ne permettrait à personne de le toucher. Il devait être effrayé et Sasuke ne savait pas quoi dire pour le rassurer. Il tenta tout de même quelque chose.

-N'hésite pas à me demander si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit?

Malgré ses paroles, le blond ne se calma pas. Sasuke commença à se sentir mal-à-l'aise. Il avait toujours été nul pour réconforter les gens, sa mère étant bien meilleure, mais faire venir sa mère à ce moment n'aurait pas été très délicat de sa part.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi m'aider?

-Parce que c'est inhumain de laisser quelqu'un souffrir et ne rien faire pour lui venir en aide.

Comment le blond pouvait-il penser qu'il ne cherchait simplement qu'à l'aider à aller mieux, sans arrière penser?

-Allez-vous me demander quelque chose en retour pour tout ce que vous me donnez.

Sasuke réagit dans la seconde, mais toujours avec calme.

-Quel genre de personne aiderait quelqu'un dans le besoin pour le faire payer après, c'est ridicule. Aussi bien te laisser là où tu étais. Si je n'avais pas eu les moyens de t'aider, je serais allé moi-même te reconduire à l'hôpital.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et s'approcha du blond. Le blessé se sentait tout à coup très stupide. Le brun était aux petits soins avec lui depuis le départ et il n'avait aucune raison de douter de sa gentillesse.

-Bon, maintenant, je vais te prendre.

Le blond rougit fortement. Il avait peut-être perdu la mémoire sur sa vie, mais pas assez pour l'avoir rendu totalement idiot. Il comprenait aisément le double sens de cette phrase et il se dit que s'il n'était pas dans cette fâcheuse position, il ne dirait sans doute pas non. Il se figea à cette idée. Non pas qu'il se dégoutait d'avoir de tels pensée, mais plutôt sur le fait qu'il venait d'apprendre quelque choses sur lui-même. Quelle personne censé qui aurait perdu la mémoire et qui découvre qu'il aurait un penchant pour les hommes sans ce dire qu'il était tout simplement gai?

Puis, il sentit les mains froides de Sasuke se posé sur son corps. Une qui passait sous ses deux genoux, l'autre parcourait son dos pour y chercher un endroit sans blessures. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé, il le leva sans difficulté. Le blond en fut même stupéfait. Il sentait le corps mince de son sauveur et ce demandait comment il arrivait à le soulever avec autant de facilité. Il avait beau avoir maigrit au cours des derniers jours, mais il faisait tout de même son poids.

De plus, le blond avait sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'autre et il pouvait sentir une agréable odeur sucrée. Il remarqua aussi que dans cette position, il ne ressentait presque aucunes douleurs.

Sasuke le déposa délicatement dans l'eau et le blond la trouva agréable et elle lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse. La baignoire était très spacieuse et le blond put s'y glisser au complet, la tête sur un petit coussin que le brun avait mis à cet effet.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux bleu oublia un petit moment sa nudité et soupira d'aise. Après quelques jours dans sa crasse, qu'il était bon de retrouver cette sensation de fraicheur. Il sursauta lorsque Sasuke prit la parole :

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te lave les cheveux, avec tes blessures, ça risque d'être compliqué?

Le blessé soupira. Il se demandait vraiment s'il pourrait être seul. Il se sentait quelque peu nauséeux et il ne voulait pas faire un malaise seul dans la salle de bain. De plus l'idée d'un lavage de tête ne lui déplut pas. Il n'osait pas cependant lui dire qu'il le désirait vraiment. Il ne voulait pas abuser quand même.

Sasuke, qui comprit son hésitation, prit le pommeau de la douche et régla la température avant de faire gicler l'eau sur la tête du blond. Celui-ci la reçu comme un choc électrique partant de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'au creux de son dos. Il s'aqua légèrement et lâcha un gémissement douteux.

-Ça va? Ce n'est pas trop chaud? S'inquiéta Sasuke.

-Oui, j'ai juste été surpris.

Surpris, c'est sûr qu'il l'était. Il venait de découvrir une autre chose. Il était très sensible de la tête. Alors que Sasuke continuait de lui frottait la tête avec du savon parfumer, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de bien-être. Cependant, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était les picotements qui s'insinuaient dans son bas ventre. Lentement, le blond sentait son sexe gonfler et une chaleur le transperça. Il tenta vainement de cacher sa dignité avec ses deux mais il était trop tard car ses mouvements rapides on attirer le regard surpris de Sasuke.

Sasuke comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait, ils étaient faits de la même façon, à quelques différences près. Par contre, le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette vue.

-Je suis terriblement désoler, chuchota le brun.

Malgré tout, Sasuke se sentait un peu fier d'avoir déclencher une telle réaction à un autre garçon. Surtout qu'une fois lavé, le blond était plutôt agréable à regarder. Il était impatient de voir à quoi il ressemblait sans les pansements qui lui barraient les joues .

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Et puis, c'est moi qui suis désolé de vous imposer ça, chuchota la victime.

Le blessé tourna honteusement sa tête. Voilà une bien drôle de façon de démontrer sa sympathie à la personne qui vous a sauvé la vie. Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, se rouler en boule dans un coin et pleurer sa honte.

Sasuke, quant à lui, ne savait pas comment géré cette situation. Toute sa vie, il l'avait passé à essayer de se faire une place dans le cœur de son père et d'effacer l'ombre d'Itachi qui planait encore sur sa famille, sans grand succès. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il était gai. Il n'avait jamais été jusqu'à aimer les femmes de cette façon-là. Enfin, peut-être qu'il avait pensé en aimer une. Sakura Haruno. Une belle jeune fille aux cheveux rose, plantureuse et de beaux yeux émeraude. Elle a été sa première petite amie. Il avait sérieusement pensé qu'il éprouvait des sentiments spéciaux à son égard, mais ce n'était finalement qu'une grande affection. Ils étaient d'ailleurs restés de grands amis aujourd'hui. Puis, il avait découvert qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour un garçon à l'âge de 17 ans. Il avait été fiévreux et il avait pensé pendant longtemps à se déclarer pour espérer pouvoir vivre les meilleurs moments de sa jeunesse dans les bras du beau Neji Hyuuga, mais il savait que cela ferait le déshonneur de son père alors il s'est contenter de s'en faire un bon ami.

Alors voir ce jeune garçon blessé dans cet état le troubla plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il ignora totalement ce que c'était, même s'il était curieux, il s'abstint de tout commentaire. De toute façon, cela n'aurait fait que mettre un peu plus mal à l'aire le blond déjà bien désarçonner. Il lui rinça les cheveux délicatement afin qu'il n'ait pas de savon dans les yeux.

Le blond commença à avoir un peu froid. Seul l'arrière de son corps était dans l'eau, le devant n'était même pas mouiller. Il aurait aimé avoir le loisir de se laver plus en profondeur, mais il savait qu'à cause de ses blessures, il ne pourrait pas avoir mieux dans ses conditions. Cependant, Sasuke arriva avec une éponge imbibé de savon.

-Si tu fais bien attention, ça ne devrait pas causé de problème. Tant que tu ne mets pas trop d'eau sur les pansements. Je vais te laisser faire ceci toi-même, appelle moi lorsque tu auras fini, je serai derrière la porte.

Le blond hocha de la tête, trop content de pouvoir faire au moins ça tout seul. Sasuke lui donna l'éponge et sortit de la pièce. Le blond se lava très délicatement. Déjà ses blessures limitaient beaucoup ses mouvements et il ne voulait pas les rouvrirent. Il fut cependant très satisfait lorsqu'il se rinça, cette sensation de fraicheur lui fit le plus grand bien. Bien sûr, ce lavage était bien sommaire et il rêvait déjà du jour où il pourrait prendre une longue douche et laver chaque parcelle de son corps sans craindre de s'effondrer sous la douleur. Mais, à cause de tous ces efforts, la fatigue commença à s'insinuer en lui vicieusement.

Il appela son sauveur d'une voix faible qu'il détestait et il le vit rentrer immédiatement après celui-ci.

-Ça t'a fait du bien?

Le blond ne put qu'hocher de la tête. Ses yeux se fermait sans même qu'il ne le veuille. Il était vraiment temps qu'il retourne au lit, même s'il se sentait mal de prendre le lit de Sasuke.

Celui-ci n'attendit pas et il le prit de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait entrer dans la baignoire un peu plus tôt. La nudité du blond gênait un peu le brun, mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas le laisser paraitre.

Il le mit debout, près du lavabo et l'enveloppa d'une grande serviette blanche. Il frotta un peu les cheveux blond avec une autre serviette, mais plus petite. Il emmena ensuite le blond dans sa chambre afin de lui mettre des vêtements propres. Il lui passa un de ses t-shirts qui était déjà trop grand pour lui. Il fut ravi de voir qui celui-ci arrivait juste un peu au-dessus des genoux du blond. Il était plus à l'aise maintenant que les parties intimes du blessé était cachés.

Le blond resta là, penaud, puis il eut une idée. Et s'il apprenait à connaitre son sauveur. Ça lui ferait une occupation et il saurait peut-être comment le remercier une fois remit en forme.

-Donc, tu fais quoi dans la vie?

Sasuke fut surprit par cette question, mais il en fut aussi soulager. Il prit le temps d'asseoir le blond dans son lit, callant les oreillers derrière son dos et remontant les couvertures jusqu'à sa taille. Il avait l'impression de s'occuper d'un petit enfant. Cette pensée le fut un peu sourire. Puis il se décida de répondre à la question du blond.

-Je travaillais dans l'entreprise de mon père?

-Travaillais?

-J'ai été viré, je n'ai jamais été bien pour lui.

Le blond vit une pointe de tristesse dans le regard noir de son sauveur et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désoler pour lui. Mais Sasuke repris vite sur lui.

-De toute façon, je comptais partir ma propre compagnie. J'ai quelques amis avec qui je suis en contact et avec qui je pourrais monter une entreprise solide.

-Je te le souhaite.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient dans les yeux. Le blond se dit qu'il aimait finalement la compagnie du brun et qu'il ne représentait aucunement une menace pour lui. De plus, il était totalement relaxer. Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de sortir du lit malgré ses blessures. Celles-ci tiraient beaucoup mais cela en valait la peine. Tout au long de cette journée, il avait trouvé Sasuke et Mikoto tout à fait charmant et il se faisait un devoir de les remercier correctement une fois bien remit. Et puis, il devait s'avouer que Sasuke était d'une agréable compagnie.

Seulement, comme ombre à son charmant tableau, il n'avait eu encore aucun souvenir de sa vie et il compensait à désespérer. Bien sûr, le psychologue lui avait dit que ça pourrait prendre du temps, mais il en avait marre de ne pas savoir.

Il fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par la mère de Sasuke qui entrait dans la pièce, une brosse à cheveux dans la main.

-Alors mon poussin, ce bain t'a fait du bien?

-Oui, plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Mikoto s'approcha du blesser, un tendre sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Elle lui demanda silencieusement si elle pouvait lui passer la brosse dans cheveux et elle fut ravie lorsque cette permission lui fut accordée.

-Ah, tes cheveux, une fois lavés, sont bien plus blond que je ne l'imaginais. Tu as l'air d'un petit ange.

-J'aimerais bien vous croire, mais je ne pense pas que les anges puisse être traité comme je semble l'avoir été. En fait, je pense plutôt que c'est votre fils qui est un ange de m'avoir secouru et de continuer à m'aider.

Mikoto eut un sourire tendre tandis que Sasuke s'apprêtait à réfuter cette hypothèse. Cependant, il n'en eut pas le courage lorsqu'il vit le regard du blond sur lui et découvrit que c'était tout simplement une façon de le remercier. Il rigola pour masquer sa gêne mais sa mère décida d'en rajouter.

-Dès qu'il est sorti de mon ventre, j'ai su qu'il était un ange.

-N'exagère pas, maman. Je suis loin d'être un ange.

Sa mère et le blond eut un sourire complice. Sasuke voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais il entendit le téléphone sonner dans la cuisine. Il s'excusa avant de sortir pour répondre. Une fois que son fils fut sorti de la pièce, Mikoto reporta son attention sur le blond.

-Vous avez l'air de plutôt bien vous entendre finalement.

Il fit un mince sourire à Mikoto. Sa voix était un délice pour ses oreilles et il aimait l'entendre parler.

-Oui, je suppose qu'au début ce n'était qu'un réflexe.

-Ça me fait penser que Sasuke n'a pas pour habitude de partager son espace personnel avec personne. Même moi qui suis sa mère n'a même pas eut la moitié de ce qu'il te donne.

Le blond alla pour se confondre en excuse mais Mikoto le coupa.

-Ce n'est pas un reproche, mais plutôt une constatation. Mon fils a souvent été seul dans sa vie et je crois que ta compagnie lui fait du bien.

-J'ai bien peur d'être une mauvaise compagnie avec tous les soucis que je lui cause.

-Je ne l'ai jamais entendu se plaindre, et crois-moi, c'est bon signe.

-Vous croyez?

Le blond avait l'air tellement innocent. Il y avait aussi de l'espoir dans les yeux. Il n'avait rien d'autre à quoi de raccrocher, rien de solide pour le retenir. La gentillesse de ces gens était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'avancer. Il savait qu'il avait venu des atrocités, sinon il ne serait pas dans cette était, mais le simple fait de savoir que des gens veillaient sur lui le rendait heureux d'une certaine façon. Mikoto se leva et aida le blond à se coucher convenablement.

-Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et remonta les couvertures jusque sous le menton de son petit protégé et lui souhaita un bon repos. Elle alla ensuite descendre la toile sur la vitre afin que le soleil puisse le laisser dormir. Une fois qu'elle fut sorti, un lourd silence s'abattit dans la chambre.

Le blond ne mit pas trop de temps avant de tomber endormi. Pendant de longues heures, son sommeil fut agréable et réparateur, mais au beau milieu de la nuit, tout changea. Le décor lumineux ce métamorphosa en une ruelle sombre et sale. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit tant sa vision était floue. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à bouger son corps. Il était fixé à un mur de briques froids et la peur commença à flotter dans l'aire. L'odeur qui se dégageait de l'endroit était nauséabond et il sentait comme la bile remonter le long de son œsophage. Dans son rêve, il fut étonné de sentir battre son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Puis, il sentit un lourd poids sur son cou et commençait lentement à suffoquer.

Puis, il eut comme un fond sonore, comme une conversation, mais sans toutefois en saisir les paroles. Il tourna la tête sans même s'en rendre compte et remarqua aussitôt une tache orangé qui se détachait du lot. Il plissa les yeux afin de pouvoir en distinguer d'avantage et constata que la tache orange était en fait des cheveux d'un roux très foncé. Plus la silhouette approchait, et plus la tache devenait écarlate. Une peau pale et des cheveux roux. Qui était-ce? Est-ce que c'était lui, son tortionnaire? Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit, appart ce ceci n'était pas un simple rêve, mais plutôt un souvenir. Les sensations étaient trop réelles pour que cela soit autre chose.

Les éclats de voix se firent plus fortes. Il n'était pas seul. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à compter les gens autours car il avait peine à les voir sous ce brouillard opaque. Une dispute éclatait. Il sentir la poigne sur son cou se retirer et il put enfin respirer à son aise malgré la douleur présente sur tout son corps. Il jeta un dernier regard sur le rouquin, la seule personne devant lui qu'il parvenait à distinguer avant de se retourner. Il ne prit pas la peine de comprendre ce qui se passait, son corps même bougea tout seul sans même qu'il le lui ait commandé. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était quitter cette endroit.

Puis, ce fut le trou noir. Il se réveilla en sursaut dans la noirceur de la pièce. Aucun bruit dans les autres pièces. De peur de tout oublier, le blond alluma rapidement la lampe à côté du lit, prit le calepin ainsi que le stylo et commença à raconter son rêve.

* * *

><p>Iruka était assis dans son salon depuis quelques minutes. Depuis qu'il avait vit le blond pour la première fois, il n'arrivait plus à bien dormir la nuit. Une seule pensée le hantait : il connaissait ce jeune homme et il en était sûr. Depuis un moment déjà, son impression se faisait de plus en plus forte. C'est pourquoi le psychologue avait ressortit sa boite à souvenir. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait connu au courant de sa vie était photographier et les photos avait été mis dans cette boite. Il n'y avait que la qu'il trouverait sa réponse.<p>

Cependant il redoutait aussi ce qu'il allait trouver. Il y avait aussi ses pires années dans cette boite. Et c'est sans surprise qui trouva la photo de Kakashi. Ses yeux noir, mais pétillant d'innocence. Comment avait-il pu le croire responsable de tout son malheur pour ses années de supplice. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça, mais il l'avait gardé éloigner de lui par peur de souffrir encore plus. À ce moment-là, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Peut-être devrait-il pardonner?

Il déposa la photo à côté de la boite et continua ses recherches. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes supplémentaires pour être confronté à un regard azur et des cheveux blonds en bataille. La vrai réplique parfaite du garçon qui loge chez Sasuke, mais en beaucoup plus jeune. Il tourna fébrilement la photo pour y lire à haute voix le nom qui s'y trouvait :

-Naruto!

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà!<strong>

**Les commentaires que vous laissez est le paiement de l'auteur. Que ce soit parce que vous avez apprécié ou que vous trouver que je devrais éclaircir certaines choses, n'hésitez pas…**

**Si vous êtes gentils le prochain chapitre apparaitra à la mi-janvier! Mais seulement si vous êtes gentil… XD**

**On en saura plus sur Naruto dans le prochain chapitre.**


End file.
